Deathly Sin
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Sequel to Dragon! Kanda and Allen are back in Japan! Unfortunately for them they don't get any rest because not one but two different serial killers are running amok in Tokyo. Can Kanda find the killers before someone close to him is hurt?
1. Prologue

**Deathly Sin**

**Prologue**

**Summary story**: Kanda and Allen are back in Japan! Unfortunately for them they don't get any rest because not one but two different serial killers are running amok. The first one kills priests in their churches. The second one targets people who are the epitome of the seven sins and murders them appropriately. Or are there only to killers?

Then the detectives discover that not only are these two cases linked, they also have a connection with the Noah and the Earl! Can Kanda save Allen before Tyki gets his hands on him again?

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Link x Timcanpy, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda, Cross x Anita.

**Warning(s)**: A citrus-thingy in between a lime and a lemon. Not sure what to call it ^^" Oh and a – for me – short chapter. Or at least shorter than normal... Think of it as a 'welcome back gift' from the author and the next chapter will be the real start of 'DS' xD

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko. That said, any mistakes still found are my fault because I changed something right before posting the chapter.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing, nor the characters, nor the idea of killing the seven sins. You can thank the movie Seven for putting that idea in my mind. xD

**A.N.:** And... I'm back did you miss me? Normally I would post this tomorrow but there is a change that I'm not able to go online so I'm posting it today ^^

Anyway here is the sequel to Dragon and just a **WARNING IN ADVANCE:** these chapters will be darker and contain a lot more BLOOD and MURDER than the previous story. But I'll make sure to put a proper warning at the top of each chapter :) Anyway please enjoy ^^

* * *

_"In the silence of night I have often wished for just of few words of love from one man, than the applause of thousands of people."_

_~Judy Garland ~_

* * *

**Allen's apartment, Houston; 17th of September**

"Kanda, have you seen the boxes with my medical books in them?"

"Yeah, I placed them in the left corner next to the front door. The bottom two."

"Thank you."

Allen Walker – 21 year old pathologist – walked towards the place that his boyfriend had directed him. Both he and Kanda – a Japanese detective – had been in Houston for almost a month and within 3 days they would go back to Tokyo.

The albino would move into his boyfriend's apartment and that was the reason why almost all of his possessions were in boxes and bags.

A small smile graced Allen's face. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was! When they first met he called the other a PMSing-wannabe-samurai.

Stuffing the two scientific books about skin diseases – that he had been carrying – into the box with the rest of his '_work_' books, he walked back towards the bedroom where Kanda was wrestling with a picture on the wall.

When the long haired detective finally managed to take it down he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed. The albino could not help but laugh out loud at the sight.

"Huh, so you think this is funny Moyashi?" Kanda asked while getting up from the bed.

"Sorry. But you should have seen your face!" A new bout of laughter escaped him. He, therefore, did not see the '_danger_' approaching.

While the pathologist wiped away a few tears, Kanda had stepped in front of him, placing both of his hands against the wall on either side of _his_ Moyashi's head.

"Let's see if you find this funny too." And before the other could react he leaned in and captured Allen's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

It wasn't long before the albino responded and made the kiss that much more passionate. Both could feel their bodies beginning to respond but Allen pulled out of the kiss.

"Pleasure time later, cleaning the apartment comes first."

After another soft kiss, the Japanese detective went back to removing the paintings from the wall.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Prepare lunch."

A look full of disbelief was thrown his way.

"Remember what happened last time you tried to cook?"

"Oh come on Kanda give me a break. It was a onetime incident!"

"You made the oven explode…"

"Not my fault…"

"That caused the turkey to be spit out…"

"I said…"

"And _that thing_ hit me quite hard on the head." Kanda finished his sentence.

"Oh for the love of God! Get over it! It won't happen again I promise."

"Che."

"Does that mean I can finally go and make lunch?"

"Tch…"

"I'll take that as a yes." And with that the pathologist exited the bedroom.

XOXOX

He had nearly finished chopping up the vegetables he planned to cook when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against the warm body behind him.

Soft lips pressed against the outer shell of his ear. The pathologist could not keep his moan inside.

"Kanda! What … do you … think you're do…ing?"

"Seducing you of course."

Allen did not have to turn around to imagine the grin plastered on his lover's face.

"I said later."

"Now is later."

"Huh?"

"Shut up and enjoy."

Taking Allen's earlobe in his mouth, he gently scraped his teeth over it, causing the albino's knees to buckle. Only his arms kept the younger one from falling on the ground.

Turning his attention on the other earlobe, Kanda undid the belt and buttons keeping him away from his much deserved price.

Letting the Moyashi's pants drop on the floor he slipped his hand in Allen's boxer short and began stroking the erection he found there.

His white haired lover let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a mewl. He threw his head back on the Japanese man's shoulder; causing a hot breath to ghost across the older's neck.

"Kanda… ah… stop it I think I'm…" At this point forming a sentence was becoming quite difficult for the pathologist.

"Shh, then come."

That was the last straw and before the younger knew it, he was releasing thick white spurts of semen that coated both Kanda's hand and the cabinet in front of him.

Guiding him to the floor, the detective lapped up the sperm on his hand before pulling his lover into another kiss. This one was filled with satisfaction.

The Japanese man was still very hard and decided to make sure his lover knew of his '_little_' problem by placing a very pale hand on the bulge in his pants.

Luckily Allen seemed to have taken the hint for he made sure to get rid of both Kanda's pants and boxers before going down on his older partner.

When the albino took him into his warm mouth, Kanda groaned out loud. It was quite uncommon for the other to give a blowjob. Mostly it was the detective giving him one while preparing him for the penetration that would follow.

'But not now, maybe later tonight.' Kanda thought. There was always the chance that the police station called and asked his Moyashi to work on a case. Much to Kanda's displeasure…

He groaned again when the albino scraped his teeth against the vein on the underside of his penis. He completely lost it when he felt the smaller hands beginning to fondle his balls.

With a soft "Allen" he come in his lover's mouth and watched with fascination as his lover swallowed his sperm. That was new. The pathologist always claimed that semen tasted bitter and therefore he usually spat it out as soon as he could.

Although, it was clear by the disgusted look on Allen's face that he still did not like the taste of it. Maybe with a little bit more practice… A smirk appeared on the Japanese man's face at the thought of the 21 year old doing this more often.

The smirk itself caused the albino to stare warily at his lover. The white haired youth had learned pretty early on in the relationship that those smirks never meant anything good. If anything, it involved him in some strange position with Kanda thrusting away…

'No Allen, don't go there!'

A kiss pulled him out of his thoughts again. The pathologist wanted to do nothing more than to cuddle up to his lover and fall asleep. Alas, like the saying goes: 'No rest for the wicked,' which was proven true when his cell phone broke across the comfortable silence that had befallen the apartment.

"Hello, doctor Allen Walker speaking."

"It's Lavi, we need help."

"What's wrong?"

"We found a…" a pause and it was clear that the redhead on the other side of the line had swallowed. "We found the body of a baby. Reever is busy with the murder of an 8 year old boy."

Closing his eyes, Allen cursed all the bastards in the world who harmed little children before replying.

"We are on our way. What's the address?"

* * *

TBC ...

So what did you think of this first chapter? A little short but that is because in my opinion prologue's should be shorter that the average chapter … Please REVIEW ^^

And you know the drill by now, I'll update if I get at least one review =3

Also I'll **try** to update every Saturday ^^ (if people are interested in this story that is...)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. Sleep, baby, sleep

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter one: Sleep, baby, sleep.**

**Summary story**: See prologue

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: .Death of a baby and a teenage girl, mentions of child abuse, blood.

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko ^^. Like said in the previous chapter: any mistakes still present are my fault.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot. And even then the idea came to me after watching the film Seven.

**A.N.:** I've never been pregnant so I don't know how it feels to deliver a baby, nor do I know the correct procedures that comes with a police investigation. The ones described in here are fragments of how I think things go and the scenes I saw in CSI, CSI: NY , CSI: Miami and other TV-shows.

Also I've never been in Houston before, I tried to use places that I found on Wikipedia. So if something is incorrect, please blame the internet xD.

And as a last note 'The Prestige Hotel' is thought up by me. Should this place turn out to really exist I apologize but I did not know that.

And so... with much pride I present to you the **first real** chapter of Deathly Sin. Please enjoy ^^ (yes again one day early but I'm cleaning my room tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to get online so I'll be posting it now...)

* * *

_Slaap, kindje, slaap; (Sleep, baby, sleep)_

_Daarbuiten staat een schaap: (Outside there is a sheep)_

_Een schaap met witte voetjes; (A sheep with white feet)_

_En melk oh zo zoetjes; (And milk oh so sweet)_

_Slaap, kindje, slaap. (Sleep, baby, sleep)_

~Belgian lullaby ~

* * *

**Unknown hotel room somewhere in Houston; 17th of September.**

_The girl screamed in pain as another contraction went through her body. Once again she cursed her ex-boyfriend for getting her pregnant. If only he had been able to restrain himself. But then again she, herself, had been drunk…_

_Suddenly doubts clouded her mind: maybe it would be better if she called an ambulance. She was bleeding quite extremely now. Was that normal?_

_Another contraction and another pain filled scream echoed through the rented hotel room. Why didn't she go to the hospital straight away when her water had been broken?_

_Oh yeah right, she was only 14 years old and hadn't want her parents to find out. So she and her best friend had rented a room in some rundown hotel where she could have her baby without anybody knowing._

_Once she had delivered her child, she would leave it at the doorstep of the orphanage. And no-one would know that she was the mother._

_At the time it had been a great idea. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. She especially began considering this a bad plan when she felt herself getting lightheaded._

_Probably due to the lack of blood. The bed sheets were drenched in the stuff now. The last thing she was aware of before losing consciousness was her best friend calling her name frantically. Really, why was the other girl in such a panic?_

XOXOX

**Sam Houston Park, Houston; 17th of September**

After Lavi's phone call Allen and Kanda had taken the quickest shower in history. On the way to the crime scene both sucked on a peppermint in the hope of concealing the scent of sperm on both of their breaths.

Working together with some of the best CSIs on the field had a downside. They were quite capable of figuring out what had transpired between the two lovers before they received the call.

Arriving at their destination – a barely used piece of land of the park – they were welcomed by the – normally – hyperactive redhead and the purple haired CSI.

"Allen, Kanda glad that you could make it. I'm terribly sorry to call you while you're preparing for your big move."

"It's okay, since you said that Reever is busy at another crime scene."

"Yeah, a father – who has been arrested for domestic violence before – has slapped his son so hard that the poor kid fell down the stairs. Was dead the minute he landed at the bottom according to that bastard."

"I'll never understand how a parent can hurt their own children, or their partners for that matter."

The pathologist sadly shook his head. Even if his parents abandoned him, they never hit him. As far as he knew at least…

Next to him his lover had a hard look in his eyes. "Those stupid son-of-a-bitches. They should arrest every single one of them."

In the 3 months that they have been together, the albino had learned that the so-called '_heartless, cold-blooded bastard_' was extra sensitive to cases involving little children.

Once – back in Tokyo – Allen had witnessed Kanda nearly beating a man into the hospital. The man had strangled his own 10 year old son because the '_brat_' wouldn't shut up. When he resisted arrest the detective had just lost it. Not that anyone on the force blamed him.

"So show me where the body is."

Lavi did just that and lead the pathologist to nearby bushes. Pulling those out of the way, the medical examiner had his first view of this dreaded new case.

The only thing visual of the poor baby was its small head. The rest was covered in a towel of some sort. The eyes were closed and the child had a peaceful expression, like it was just sleeping.

Whoever dropped it here had cared for it. The baby was warmly wrapped in the previous mentioned towel and around it the branches and leaves were pushed out of the way so the child would not get dirty.

"The most important question now is if this baby was alive for some time and if he or she was murdered."

"You didn't check its gender?" Turning his head back around, Allen saw that the towel was undisturbed.

"No, that is my fault." Komui interjected before Lavi could say anything. "I asked my men not to go through anything until you arrived."

"No problem. Are you going to take to pictures?"

"Johnny Gill will. There was a call from a hotel nearby. Some guests complained about a girl screaming. Tiedoll is planning on forcing the door open and needs a CSI to check for fingerprints and other traces first. You know, before important leads may go to waste."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but Kanda and I are going to look for witnesses and question the man who found the body."

"Sure thing. Oh and Lavi, please don't piss Kanda off."

"I'll try my best." The redhead's trademark grin was back in its place.

"So Komui where is Johnny?"

"Over there somewhere. Gill! You're needed here!"

At his call a man in his early thirties came running to them. His curly light brown hair was pulled into two low ponytails with a bandana covering the top of his head.

His glasses – which made it impossible to see his eyes – gave him a '_nerdy_' appearance. But behind that façade was a shy, sweet man who did everything he could to help with whatever case he was on.

Sometimes he overworked himself to the point that he collapsed in the middle of the investigation. He would then go home and sleep before coming back the next day and start working again like nothing happened.

"You know the drill right? After every item that I remove, you take a picture of it before bagging and labeling it."

Johnny Gill nodded and made sure that his metal case containing his gear was nearby so he could reach the necessary bag without too much trouble. Having finished doing that, he took his camera in his hands ready to snap away.

"Ready when you are Allen."

"Okay take a picture of this first please." Allen asked while pointing at the body of the baby, which was covered in a fluffy white towel.

"Oh and a general picture of the surroundings, maybe there is a clue hidden in the bushes."

XOXOX

All in all, it took over more than an hour to finish with all the fight proceedings. When he finished, the pathologist motioned for the redheaded detective standing next to his boyfriend. Both had returned a quarter of an hour ago, none the wiser because everybody claimed that they didn't see anything suspicious.

"This baby girl has been dead for almost 12 hours which puts the time of death at around 3 o' clock last night, early morning. I can't tell whether or not she's been alive. An autopsy will indicate that. However, I found no apparent wounds on the body."

"But we did find something interesting on the towel that was used to cover her up."

Finishing his sentence CSI Gill held up said towel were in blue tread the letter '_P_' was embroidered.

"Wait isn't that the logo of 'The Prestige Hotel'?"

"Why yes…" Johnny answered.

"That's were Komui went. Maybe the screaming girl and this are somehow connected."

Whatever the redhead was contemplating was interrupted when 'Blue Eyes' by Mika penetrated the air. Pulling out his cell, he flipped it open and greeted whoever was on the other side.

During the conversation, Lavi's face fell and the 3 others shared a look. Whatever was being said was not good news.

"That was Komui. He thinks he has found the mother." Turning his attention to Allen, he continued. "She's dead."

XOXOX

**The Prestige Hotel, Houston; 17th of September**

Whoever had named the hotel must have had greater plans for it. Even if the word '_prestige_' was in it, the best way to describe the place was rundown. When the medical examiner entered the foyer, he kept his eyes on the ground, in cause he threatened to step on a rat, mouse, or worse a cockroach. At that thought Allen shuddered, he really did not like '_crawling things_'.

'Don't think like that. Just concentrate on getting to the new crime scene.'

Now, two crimes scenes in one day was nothing new to the 21 year old pathologist. As it was the '_record_' of visited crime scenes in one day stood at 5.

But even then, the goriest sight he'd ever seen was nothing compared to this. The first thing he noticed was the penetrating smell of something metallic: blood.

And there was a lot of it. That was the second thing he noticed. The bed was literally soaked through with the red substance of life.

"I think it is safe for me to say that she bled to death." Allen commented before walking next to the body.

"DNA will have to confirm it, but I guess that you have indeed found the mother." He directed this piece of information to detective Tiedoll and CSI Lee, who both were standing on the side of the room.

Komui was ghostly pale because the girl on the bed reminded him of Lenalee when she had been that age. Tiedoll just had a sad look on his face. No matter how many cases he worked on, the death of a child was always hard to investigate.

"See that red-brownish blub lying on the bed?" Receiving nods from the four older males with him in the room he continued. "That is the placenta. Seeing as how it was driven out of her body, we can be sure that she recently has given birth to a child."

"Can you give us a time of death?" Kanda asked.

At his voice Komui seemed to snap out of the stupor he found himself in and left the room in a hurry. Lavi followed him to make sure that the purple haired head of CSI was okay.

"Around the same time as the baby, give or take a few minutes."

"Could she … Could she have killed her own baby?" Tiedoll almost couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Absolutely not. Before a person dies of blood loss they would first lose consciousness. She was probably unconscious when she drove out the placenta and when the baby died."

"So who dumped her then?"

"Do you mean the baby or the girl?"

"The baby." The Japanese detective clarified his adoptive father's question.

"I don't know. Maybe there was a second person in here who helped our Jane Doe with the delivery."

Komui stepped back into the room. His face had a little bit of color back, but he still looked shaken. "We have collected all the fingerprints that we could find here. I'll ask Tapp to compare them with the ones found at the dumping site. I'm sure he'll make this case his top priority."

Everyone nodded and went back to their respective working places, the detectives to the Police Station, Allen to his morgue and the CSIs to the labs.

XOXOX

**Mortuary, Houston Police Department, Houston; 17th of September**

When he arrived back in the – for him – familiar surroundings of the morgue, he was surprised to find his former assistant Reever standing, unmoving, next to a metallic table. The aura surrounding him was that of rage.

"Hello, Reever."

"Allen, sorry to have dumped that baby case on you."

"I don't mind. Are you alright? You look… angry."

"I am. Come take a look at this."

The younger medical examiner did just that but had to turn his head around when he saw what Reever had been looking at.

"Oh God is this the case you're required to work on? How horrible!"

And horrible it was. Laid out in front of them was the body of an 8 year old boy. And while it was sad to admit that he wasn't the first and probably not the last kid to end here, the scar and bruises across his skin were something Allen had – thankfully – never really seen before.

"Please tell me you have a solid case to lock that bloody arsehole away for doing this to his son!"

"We have. Did you know that some of the scars I found are over 7 years old? That means this boy – Liam – was barely 1 year old before that man started using him as a punching bag."

Reever's rage diminished and in its place was sadness. Pulling the pristine white sheet back over the body he carefully rolled the boy back into the cooler. It wasn't because one was dead that they shouldn't be respectful to them.

"Poor kid doesn't have any other family so the state will have to finance the funeral."

Both knew exactly what that meant. A lousy casket and a wooden cross with only a name on it. Children deserved more, like kind words and a family grieving for them, carrying on their memories.

Looking up when his own two cases were carefully placed on the cold tables, Allen had to mentally prepare himself. No matter how many times one performs a dissection on a baby; it always put an enormous mental strain on them.

"Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind, could you do the girl? I think she died from blood loss but we need to prove it anyway. Also take a sample of her blood to DNA. They can confirm if she is indeed the mother."

"Sure thing mate." The large hand placed on the albino's shoulder had a calming effect on him. Knowing that there was someone supporting him during this difficult task helped.

"Sorry baby girl, I know you not going to like what I have to do. But I promise I'll find out what happened to you." Allen whispered to the baby on his table, before putting on the appropriate apron, gloves and cover for his hair.

XOXOX

**Detective Bookman's bureau, Houston Police Station, Houston; 17th of September**

With a bang the door to his bureau opened causing the redheaded detective and his – temporary– Japanese partner to turn their heads around so fast, that they both pulled a muscle in the process.

"Whoa Whitey, no need to destroy police property. Did you find anything?"

"Yes."

"How about sharing Moyashi?" Kanda was obviously in a bad mood. He always is when confronted with the deaths of children.

"The girl is indeed the mother and died of blood loss. She was dead before delivering the baby. Now the baby girl was alive for a little bit since I found no pleural fluid in her lungs, indication that air passed through them at some point after birth."

"So was it murder?"

"I can't say for sure. But considering that I found no traces or wounds on the body and taken into account how small she was, I'd say natural causes. You'll need the second person who was in that room to confirm it."

"Could she have been washed?"

"What do you mean how small she was?"

Both detectives fired their question at the same time, confusing Allen for a little bit.

"Please one at a time…"

"Could she have been washed?" Lavi asked.

"No, there was still blood from the placenta in the bellybutton. If she had been washed thoroughly to remove traces, then I wouldn't have been able to find that blood. Okay next question."

"What do you mean: how small she was?"

"She's only as big as your hands and weighs less than 1 kg. That's extremely unhealthy for a newborn. In fact, I believe that should she have been born in a hospital, the baby would have died regardless."

"Could the mother have been saved?"

"Maybe. That I can't say for sure."

"How long do you think she carried her baby?"

"Normal pregnancy is about 40 weeks. I estimate that she has only been pregnant for half that time: somewhere between 20 and 25 weeks, which is quite a common phenomenon when the mother is so young."

"Oh and before I forget, Reever and I discovered that the second person in the room is left handed."

"How do you know that?" Both detectives asked again at the same time.

"When severing the umbilical cord, doctors put a knot in it and thus creating the belly button. With the way that this knot was made we determined that the person having done this was left handed."

"Wow!" Lavi said, while Kanda looked extremely proud of _his_ boyfriend.

It was then that detective Tiedoll knocked on the open door.

"Lavi we have found the girl's parents."

Allen groaned at the news. Explaining how one's child died to the parents was not the most fun thing to do. Then again nothing in his job could really be labeled fun, unless someone was so sick in their minds that they get a thrill carving up corpses.

"Oh don't worry my boy. Reever just called and said that he'd talk to the parents."

'Thank you Reever, I own you one.'

"Hey Tiedoll-san, who are the parents?"

The older male pulled a face, making it clear that they weren't just anybody. "The respectable judge Philipson and his wife, the '_best surgeon_' of Texas."

"Oh shit! Wait up I'm coming with you." And with that the redhead ran out of his office leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"So what do you say Moyashi, let's go home?"

"Hmm. I could use some sleep."

"Then I'll make dinner."

"That reminds me; I never finished making our lunch!"

"Maybe that was for the best."

"Ba-Kanda, don't start again. I told you it was a onetime mistake."

The smirk on the other's face said enough. With a smile the albino followed his partner out of the building.

'I sure hope that there aren't any big cases in Tokyo when we get back.' While Allen was thinking this, he had a bad feeling for when they returned.

* * *

TBC ...

So what did you think of this first chapter? Please REVIEW ^^ *hint* *hint*

PLEASE READ: I know I said that I'll update every weekend and I'll do my best to keep that promise but lately there have been a lot of personal problems. And we received some bad news, so if I don't update for a while you know that something in my family happened.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	3. Greed

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter two: Greed.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: Death in a rather uncontroversial way, ooc-ness, language.

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko ^^. Like said in the previous chapters: any mistakes still present are my fault.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.:** Don't exactly like this chapter -.-" but it will have to do I'm afraid *sigh*. Then again I absolutly liked the previous chapter yet you readers didn't seem to like it...

Hope you still enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_There are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up._

_~ Oscar Wilde ~_

* * *

**Unknown office, Tokyo; 19th of September.**

_At only 35 years old, Megumi Tsukimomo was already one of Tokyo's most influential business women. She was – after all – the self-made CEO of a famous toy-making company._

_Tsukimomo wished she could say that she got that far in life by working hard. Alas, she cheated and deceived her way to where she was now._

_Maybe that was the reason for the predicament she found herself in: tied to her desk with a blindfold over her eyes. Not being able to see made it all the worse for her. Who knew what they were planning on doing to her?_

"_Are you scared Megumi?" Her captor had a smooth, rich voice._

"_Who are you?"_

"_It would spoil the fun don't you think? But if you really want to call me something, call me 'Shinigami'."_

_Now the CEO was really becoming scared. Why would this man call himself Shinigami – the Reaper – if he did not intend to kill her?_

"_Why do you want to kill me?"_

"_Kill you? Whoever said that I would do that?"_

"_But you are, aren't you?"_

_It was silent for a while but when the mysterious man spoke again, she could hear the smirk in his answer._

"_Yes."_

_Megumi screamed like she had never done before. Hoping, praying that someone would hear her._

_A hand covering her mouth cut off her scream, a chuckle reaching her ears._

"_Shh my sweet girl. It's almost time for you to leave this world. Ah I see that it is finally melted."_

'_What is melted?' Megumi really wanted to ask but she was too afraid._

_Without saying anything the man forced open her mouth and proceeded to pour something in, something extremely hot._

_Having the feeling of both burning alive and drowning at the same time, the CEO began bucking up, struggling, screaming, anything to escape this torture._

_It seemed as though God took pity on her for she passed out fairly quickly. The last things on her mind were the various questions beginning with why._

'_Why does he want me dead? Why like this? Why did nobody come help me? Why…?_

_But Megumi Tsukimomo would never know the answer._

XOXOX

**Allen's apartment, Houston; 20**th** of September.**

"Ah … Kanda … what are you doing?"

"Trying to get in your pants."

And that was exactly what the Japanese man was trying to do. Both lovers were still lying in bed since it was only 10 o' clock in the morning.

The detective had positioned his younger partner so that the albino was straddling his hips, his hands ghosting over flawless pale skin. And just as he was about to kiss Allen the bedroom door opened.

"Hello Yuu-kun, Allen-kun." Tiedoll said stepping inside like he owned the place.

"HELL NO! What are you doing here?"

"To make breakfast for the both of you before you leave for Tokyo again."

"We're fine mister Tiedoll. If you would please leave me and Kanda alone for a while**, **we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Oh**,** but boys**,** you really should get ready."

"Give me one damn good reason." The detective demanded.

"Because the guests will arrive in about a quarter of an hour."

"WHAT!" Both Allen and Kanda yelled. The latter starting to gather a murderous aura around him. One completely ignored by his adoptive father.

"You see I invited Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Marie and Miranda to see you off." A smile spread across the old man's face, almost like he had done them an immensely great pleasure.

Both however**,** could have done without the gesture, even if it did save Allen from having a painful butt during the long flight.

"So why don't you two lovebirds go clean up while I start making breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

Tiedoll did not receive an answer nor did he need one for he went to the kitchen anyway.

"One of these days I'm going to kill that bastard." Kanda promised as soon as they were alone again.

XOXOX

A quarter of an hour later everyone was there, some not exactly happy about that fact.

"And to think that Lena and I could be enjoying a nice time in bed, but NO instead I'm stuck here!" Lavi constantly whined.

"Urusai baka usagi!"

"He's right Lavi. If you don't want to be here, why did you come in the first place?"

"Cause of that manipulative bastard of a Tiedoll."

Both lovers raised an eyebrow. They could think of several words to describe Kanda's adoptive father but manipulative was not of them.

"So what happened?" Allen asked genially curious.

"Lena and I were planning to sleep in today and then go brunching. We told Tiedoll that when he first invited us over. Apparently he did not like that for he called Komui and Komui pulled the 'sad older brother act'. Lena could not protest against his waterfalls of tears and so here we are now."

Both Allen and Kanda sweat dropped and made a mental note not to cross either Tiedoll or Komui.

"Ah-um everyone may I please have your attention? Today we are gathered here to say goodbye to our dear friends who'll be moving back to Tokyo. We all will miss you and wish you all the best. Good luck!"

"Good luck!"

"Euhm BaKanda is it me or did that first part sound a little bit like a priest welcoming people at a wedding?" The albino asked his older boyfriend.

"It's not just you." Disgust was evident in his voice and eyes**, **eyes that were trained on his '_father_' who was currently bawling like a little child.

"Allen? Kanda? I just wanted to say that I'll miss you guys and hope that we'll stay in touch."

"Of course we will Lenalee." Hugging the girl close, he was surprised to find that Lavi was also currently hugging the Japanese detective without the latter trying to kill him for it.

Each releasing their hugging partner the redhead and black haired girl hugged the other lover.

"Oh and Kanda? If you dare hurt my friend I'll personally track you down and slowly kill you before disposing of the body so that nobody will be able to find you."

She said this with such a big smile on her face that everybody who heard it could not help but sweat drop and fear the girl a little bit.

Next up was Komui, who nearly smothered the poor pathologist to death, before shaking hands with the long haired detective.

"Take care you guys and if you need help with something don't hesitate to ask."

Marie and Miranda also hugged the two lovers, even if the latter was slightly scared of Marie's intimidating little brother.

As the last one gathered at their goodbye party**,** Tiedoll pulled both men in a group hug while subconsciously wiping his snotty nose on Allen's shoulder.

Needless to say that Kanda's urge to kill the older detective raised a few notches every second.

But finally everyone was done wished them both success and the taxi to take them to the airport arrived. Even if Allen and Kanda were secretly pleased to know that they would be missed, they were also happy to get back to their friends and colleagues in Tokyo.

XOXOX

**Narita Airport, Tokyo; 20th of September**

"So**, **euhm**,** who is supposed to pick us up?"

"Link and if he's on a case then Chaoji would come get us."

"Great." The young pathologist could not quite hide the sarcasm in that one word. Even if he and Tiedoll's youngest weren't on bad terms anymore, he still didn't like the guy. Much too clingy to his older lover.

"Would you rather have that it was Cross picking us up?"

A shudder ran through his petite body and this non-verbal answer was all the Japanese detective needed to smirk.

"Then I'm afraid you are out of luck…"

Pointing towards a very familiar redhead, Kanda picked up their luggage and grabbed his lover by the upper arm. He was convinced that if he did not do that then Allen would not move from his spot for the rest of the day.

"Brat. Pretty boy. How nice of you to come back." The dead pan tone that Allen's master used was enough to ensure the lovers that the man did not want to be there. At all.

"Che whatever. Just get us home and then you can be on your own merry way."

Cross snorted and led them to his car. Every step closer to the thing had Allen sweating more and more.

He had learned early on in his life that the redhead and cars do not match. The numerous speeding tickets he had paid were enough proof for him that the man turned into a maniac when getting behind the wheel.

XOXOX

**Kanda's apartment, Tokyo; 20th of September**

By the time they finally arrived at Kanda's apartment both lovers were extremely relieved to get out of the car. They got their luggage out of trunk and the Japanese detective had not even closed the damn thing properly before the older pathologist sped away.

"He's probably eager to get back to Anita."

"I don't care! That man is a danger on the road!"

"Why do you think I can't drive a car?"

The long haired detective sweat dropped. He had often wondered why the albino refused to get behind the wheel**, **but now that he had hitched a ride with Marian Cross he could understand the reasoning.

"So what are you planning on doing now." Allen asked while dropping his bag on the floor.

"Eat soba."

"You serious?" A laugh escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, Americans can't make soba…"

"Soba-addict."

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

Kanda and Allen's kiss turned passionate in mere seconds. Both were thinking along the lines of finishing what they started that morning before Tiedoll interrupted, when the albino's cell phone went off.

With a curse the Japanese detective broke away and stomped into the kitchen. With a sigh of his own the white haired twenty-one year old answered his ringing phone.

"Doctor Allen Walker."

"It's Timcanpy. Just calling to ask how your flight was."

"It was good, just long…" Allen sweat dropped, he had decided never to fly again after today. He'd rather have solid ground under his feet and all the turbulence during the flight didn't exactly help.

"Wish I could say I understand but I've never been on an airplane before."

"So Tim, why are you calling?"

"Like I said to ask about your flight."

"I know that you are lying." The albino nearly sang and after a few moments of silence he was rewarded with a sigh so unlike Tim that he was concerned.

"Tim is everything okay? Did something happen with Link?"

"NO! Link's fine it's just I've gotten my first solo case today**.**"

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah. About that, I wanted to ask your help. It's a really weird case and I rather not screw this one up." Helplessness was seeping into the younger blonde's voice and the older pathologist could not help but feel compassion.

He could still clearly remember his first solo case because it was the first of three unsolved – now cold – cases.

"Tell me what you have."

"A women who was murdered in a really weird way."

"How?"

"Well by the looks of it … The killer poured molten gold in her throat until she choked."

"That's disgusting."

"I know right!"

"You really want my advice?"

"Yes please!"

"Go ask Cross."

"Huh?"

"You see one of the earliest South-American cultures is rumored to have done what you have just described as a punishment for the Spanish conquistadors. And Cross wrote a thesis in high school about these cultures."

"Which cultures are we talking about? Maybe I can look on the net and find something out myself."

"You really don't want to go ask master for help, do you?"

"Not unless there is absolutely no other way of solving this crime."

"Fine… If I remember**, **it was either the Incas, Aztecs or Mayans."

"You know … no wait never mind. Thank you for the help; I've got to go right now. Bye bye."

"Tim?"

Allen stared at his phone like it had grown a second head. It sounded to him like the younger pathologist discovered something important and did not want to tell him about it.

"I'll ask him about it tomorrow…"

"Moyashi dinner is ready."

"Coming!"

He put the blonde's weird behavior out of his thoughts and would try to relax as much as he could this evening before work started tomorrow.

However**,** he could not have predicted the problems that would arise in the night or the fact that his enemies were still after him…

* * *

TBC ...

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^ Oh and if you could wish me luck next week. I'm going to a job interview and I really hope that I can start in that firm ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	4. And

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter three: And...**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, death of two priests, mentions of blood.

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko ^^. Like said in the previous chapters: any mistakes still present are my fault.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.:** Don't know anything about the Catholic church so please forgive any mistakes that are made... Oh and the weird title will be explained towards the end of this story :p

P.S.: I don't have anything against religion, before anyone starts to think that ^^" Also normally I was going to post it either tomorrow or Saturday but something came up so I'm doing it now :-)

Hope you enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_"As the caterpillar chooses the fairest leaves to lay her eggs on, so the priest lays his curse on the fairest joys."_

_~William Blake ~_

* * *

_**Unknown church, Tokyo; 21**__**st**__** of September.**_

_With a resounding 'click' the teenager closed the heavy doors of the church he had been residing in. Something he had been doing for the past 3 years he had been a priest there._

_His road to that particular post in the church congregation had not exactly been an easy one**. **Far from it actually, one could say that he had started off as some petty criminal. Stealing things, not going home at night, taking drugs, the list went on…_

_It had started in high school where he often would get into fights for one reason or another. He also skipped more classes than that he actually attended. After a while he just started hanging out with the wrong crowd._

_He almost never went home at night but his parents didn't care, neither did they care about his dropping grades. And then one day his 'best friend' offered him Ecstasy. Before he knew it he was completely addicted to it._

_Eventually his wake-up call came when he was only 16 years old. He had taken an overdose of Cocaine and went into a coma. While being in there he had this strange feeling of walking through an endlessly long tunnel._

_It was a_ _tunnel with a white light at the end of it. People always told him: "Not to step into the light…" but he had done it anyway…_

_And to the great surprise of his doctor – and chagrin of his parents – he had woken up out of his coma after 2 months._

_Believing that God himself had saved his life, the boy dropped out of high school, left home and went to a monastery just outside of Tokyo._

_After becoming a fully fledged priest he joined his mentor – who he had started to call '_Father' – _at the man's church. Here he helped keep everything clean and in order; making sure everything was ready to be used during the preach on Sundays._

_But over the last few months some things had changed. His mentor had become the focus of the press when it became public knowledge that one of his family members was nothing more than a low-life pedophile._

_Apparently the man's nephew – who had been a high functioning police officer – was murdered after someone found out he kept child pornography on his computer._

_Another thing – or things – was the two mysterious men showing up in their church. They arrived just before the start of the ceremonies and left right after it ends. And – as far as the boy is concerned – neither goes to Confession._

_They boy did not know their names and therefore had taken to giving them nicknames in his head: black and Rouge. The names were based on their hair color._

_The one who come almost every day was a black man with short spiky black hair. Not caring if he was inside a building or not, the man was also always wearing sunglasses._

_The other had long red/brownish hair pulled into a low ponytail. The color reminds the teenager of fallen leaves in autumn. Maybe because of the man's large triangular earrings but he had this air of '_gayness_' around him that made the boy want to gag._

_However**,** that did not stop him from wondering if the two were a couple or not. Not that he particularly cared … but it would be a good reason to deny these men access to his mentor's church._

_Shaking his head to get rid of the thought of the strange pair, he went to his mentor's bedroom. Lately the man had trouble sleeping. Not that the boy could blame him!_

_Gently opening the door he saw the 60 year – or something like that – old man sleeping soundly._

"_Good night Father. And that you may have sweet dreams."_

_Closing the door just as gently, he went to his own room and cracked open a bottle of Glenfiddich. It was technically forbidden for him to drink but he figured that as long as nobody knows about his nighttime ritual, nobody would get hurt by it._

_Besides how much harm could one glass of whiskey cause?_

"_To God who saved me and let mankind invent this perfect amber drink. Kanpai!"_

_But today his 'Scotland's finest' had an unusual bitter taste and before the teenager could really comprehend what was going on, he was back in the endlessly long tunnel._

_Only this time there was no light at the end of the darkness…_

XOXOX

**Kanda's apartment, Tokyo; 22nd of September.**

The sound of the telephone ringing echoed throughout the apartment, waking up its two occupants.

The first one – with long black hair – cursed loudly before leaving the warmth – and softness – of the bed to go answer '_that damned phone_'.

The second one – with short white hair – yawned, turned on his side and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Oi Moyashi we have a case!"

Not receiving an answer the Japanese detective walked back to the bed he shared with his younger lover.

"Come on**;** get your lazy bum out of the bed. There is a double homicide that needs to be solved…" He shook – rather hard – the albino's shoulders to get him awake but alas…

"Hmmm please Kanda just 5 more minutes. I'm really tired." Came the mumbled reply.

Having had enough of playing '_nice_' the older one picked up the 21 year old and held him up under the shower. Then he opened the tap for the ice cold water spray.

"Ahhh! God damn it! Kanda**,** what's your problem?"

"You not waking up when I tell you to."

"Well I'm definitely awake now. And you better have a bloody good reason for it..."

"Are two murdered priests a good enough excuse?"

"Murder? Wait, why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Believe me I tried. But someone refused to wake up…"

At least Allen had the decency to look a little ashamed at that.

"Get ready we are leaving in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir!"

"Mind it Moyashi or next time I'll do more than just put you under the cold water."

Receiving no answer, Kanda went and got in the cold shower himself. He really, really, _really_ hated these night-cases.

XOXOX

On their way to Shibuya – where the murder had taken place – Allen was silent. In the two months that he had known the older detective, he had learned pretty early on that you better not ask him anything after he woke up. The man did have a serious morning temper.

And so he did not ask anything about the case. Kanda would not answer anyway, probably grunt and that would be that. Which was quite a pity for the albino was curious about these murders. Who would want to kill a priest anyway?

Not that he was a Catholic. In fact he hated everything about religion and he had a good reason for it. When he stayed in the orphanage for the second time, the abbot was convinced that his deformed arm was because he had been possessed by evil.

And so the abbot arranged for a priest and together they '_exorcised_' him. All it did to him was land him in the hospital with a severe cause of stress-related ulcer and his arm was still the same ugly red as it had always been.

Allen had never told anybody before, except for his master. And the look on Cross's face was priceless! Too bad the man had been so enraged that he went to the abbot and threatened to shoot him**; **in front of all the children…

Shaking his head to get rid of the depressive thoughts taken root there, he looked out of the car and saw that they had arrived at some small church.

"I take it we're here?"

"Indeed. Now get out of the car."

"Sheez**,** Kanda**,** being friendly won't kill you, you know."

"I'll be friendly after I have my first cup of coffee."

"Then I hope Link brought you one."

Turned out Link did bring a big cup of coffee for the Japanese detective. Apparently he had suffered a sleep-deprived Kanda before and therefore he had taken the necessary measures.

Not bothering with any greetings the blonde simply pushed the coffee in Kanda's hand and led them to the crime scene.

"Two priests found dead but no exterior wounds visible. Timcanpy is busy going over the body of the head priest – a certain Daichi Murakami. His body is undisturbed but the CSIs have found sleeping pills on his bedside table."

"The other is 20 year old Hiroyuki Taminaya."

"ALLEN!"

Before someone could react a short 20 year old blond had thrown himself around the white haired pathologist.

"So**,** ready for your first official case in Japan?"

"Yes." The albino said but inwardly he was wondering how someone could be this active this early in the morning.

Next to him he heard both Kanda and Link groan.

"So what have you discovered?"

Tim's smile faltered and he looked contemplative. "Absolutely nothing, except that this guy looks so much like Levellier that it's scary."

Both the American pathologist and Japanese detective raised their eyebrow and turned to look at Link.

"Murakami changed his name when he entered priesthood but he is officially registered as William A. Levellier. He's the late Levellier's uncle."

"Any reason why you did not say so sooner?"

"Didn't want the press to find out so early on in the investigation."

"Press?" Both Allen and Tim asked.

"When it was discovered that Inspector Levellier was a pedophile they targeted all his close relatives. When they hear that his uncle was also murdered they will automatically assume that it was some sort of settlement."

"Is it?"

"Not so far that I can say. In fact**,** Daichi publically cut all bands with the Levellier family a little over a year ago or so."

"You know what, why don't you two keep on speculation. Then Al and I will examine the other body."

With an identical wave of hands both pathologists were dismissed.

Arriving in the room of the younger priest the first thing that Allen noticed was the boy's position on the floor and the broken glass next to it.

"He had been drinking when he went down."

"Whiskey by the looks of it."

"I thought priests weren't allowed to drink?"

Timcanpy simply shrugged, he did not know and – frankly – he did not care.

"Maybe he was poisoned?"

"I think you're right. Have the lab check the both the glass and the whiskey. And let them do a blood test of both bodies before we do an autopsy on them."

"I'll tell Didi."

"Bak's not on this case?"

"He only works dayshift."

"Didi did too."

"He was transferred to graveyard shift not so long after you and Kanda left for America."

"Really now?"

Allen was just planning on signaling someone on transporting the bodies back to the morgue when CSI LeJeune walked in.

"Guys I have something you should see."

Following the CSI with dreadlocks both pathologist found themselves in a third room with both detectives already present.

They did not need to ask what was going on since everyone's attention was on something written on the wall.

_Ten little priests went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little priests sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

By the deep red color and the wet trail leading to the floor, Allen had no doubt in his mind that the rhyme was written with someone's blood. The question now was: whose blood was used?

There had been no visual wounds on the body of Hiroyuki Taminaya and if Tim had done a decent job on his body –something Allen was convinced of – there were also no wounds on body of Daichi Murakami.

'Maybe there is a third body? No the rhyme only speaks of two deaths…'

"What do you think they mean with that?" Tim asked – more like whispered – afraid to break the silence in the room.

"I guess they are taunting us." Kanda answered.

"Or maybe it's the killer's way of saying that he's going to kill 8 more priests."

"Why eight?"

Link pointed to the rhyme on the wall.

"It speaks of ten little priests, yet we only found 2 bodies. And if there really were already 10 priests dead, I'm sure the rhyme would be longer."

"You know? Those lines sound awfully familiar."

Everybody turned their head towards the albino.

"Can you remember where you saw or heard them? It would be a really big help." Didi said, hoping to make his work a little easier.

"A book I think or maybe a film? Sorry I'm not really sure…"

"No problem. Let's get everything back to the station and for Fuck's sake let's make sure the press doesn't find out about this." Kanda stressed the word press with such disgust it was almost touchable.

"You're right. Who knows what kind of panic would break out when people discover that 8 more priests are targeted." Link looked a little put off about the prospect. He could also be concerned about all the extra paperwork. It was difficult to say with the blonde.

"God what a mess…"

And nobody could deny the Japanese detective's words.

* * *

TBC ...

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^

Oh and is there anyone who can guess where those lines are from? If you do then maybe you can see where I'm heading with this weird title...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	5. Discoveries and changes

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter four: Discoveries and changes.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, nothing much... Oh and I'll be introducing an original male character but don't worry he won't have a big part in DS but he is necessary for the story later on...

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko ^^. Like said in the previous chapters: any mistakes still present are my fault.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the long wait, please read the AN at the bottom for more info.

Hope you enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_I am ready to meek my Maker, whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter._

_~Winston Churchill ~_

* * *

**Mortuary, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 22nd of September.**

A shudder ran through Allen's body as he entered the morgue. Even when he had worked as a pathologist for the past 3 years, he had never grown accustomed to the cold.

Ignoring the covered bodies on the metal tables for a moment, the albino walked into the lab's changing room. Where – at the same time – Timcanpy Kida was finishing pulling up his scrubs.

"Moring Al."

"Morning Tim. Were you able to get some more sleep last night?"

"Not really." A yawn was barely stifled. "Did you?"

"Nope."

After the discovery of the weird rhyme yesterday night everyone – meaning Kanda, Allen, Link and Timcanpy – went home to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

"Hey don't tell Kanda or Link this yet but I have this feeling that this case and my first solo one are connected."

"If you think that why don't you just tell them? There would be no shame if you turned out to be wrong."

"It's not that. It's more … euhm … it's difficult to explain. Come I'll show you."

"You know**,** Tim**,** you are starting to scare me with all this secrecy."

"I was scared myself when I first discovered it."

The albino followed his younger colleague out of the changing room and back into the ice cold morgue. Without saying anything both gathered around one of the tables and the younger blonde pulled back the white cloth revealing a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Meet Megumi Tsukimomo., CEO of Tokyo Toys."

The woman must have been very beautiful when she was still alive but in death her dark eyes were glassed over and her mouth was open in a grotesque caricature of a scream.

Something glistered in it and the 21 year old directly indentified it as the molten gold the younger had told him about.

"So what exactly did you want to show me?"

"This…"

Pulling the cloth back even further – it now barely covered her breast – Tim revealed her collarbone.

Just underneath it was a burn mark in the form of a pentagram. A pentagram that was identical in shape and size as the scar on Allen's forehead**, **minus the long line and teardrop under his eye.

"Bloody hell!"

"My first reaction too. Do you think this means that the Noahs are involved in any way?"

"I don't know since it's still too early in the investigation to tell. But we can't rule it out either."

"Do you want to see the matching mark on the other bodies?"

Nodding his head the slightly older pathologist stepped back and watched as his colleague expose more pentagram-shaped burn marks.

"Do you know if this was done before their deaths or after?"

"Post-mortem."

Well at least the 3 victims had never felt the pain of being marked by a hot iron.

"Okay here is what we'll do: we each do our respective autopsy, make a report of it and then _try to_ convince Kanda not to kick me off these cases."

"He's your lover… Do you really thing that he'll try to take you off?"

"Mention the pentagram to any of the officers working here and the first thing they'll think about are the Dragons. Kanda will – no doubt about that – think directly about Mikk and to make sure that creep won't come after me, he'll probably never let me do my work again."

"As wonderful as it is to see the trust in your relationship, I do admit it would be a major problem if you weren't to work here anymore."

"How come?"

"'Cause then I'll be the only medical examiner working the day-shift."

Allen looked up form where he had been examining Hiroyuki Taminaya**,** a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Cross 'retired', Fou only works graveyard-shift and Wong failed his last medical exam so he's not allowed to examine a body anymore without supervision."

"Did he fail the eye-test?"

"He did…"

"Pity. But you can use that as an argument on Kanda. And maybe you could throw in that kicked-puppy-look that only you can pull."

"I don't think that will work, coming from me … Maybe you should try it."

"And have him take me against his desk? No thank you. That look is a major turn on for him."

"Right … Way too much information…"

Both pathologists laughed out loud at that before sobering down. They still had work to do regardless of the result.

XOXOX

**Detective Kanda Yuu's office, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department; 22nd of September.**

"I'm taking you off this case! And that's final!" The Japanese detective added the last part after seeing the cute pout on his boyfriend's face.

"But Kanda… Please?"

Now Allen used his patented puppy-eyes**,** making the older take an unconscious step back and covering the lower half of his face to hide the rising blush there.

"Why don't we let someone else solve this problem?" Link tried to negotiate.

"What do you propose?" Tim was eager to ask. Better put a stop to this before it turned into a full blown lover's quarrel.

Or before the long haired male really took his partner against the desk… The blonde really did NOT want to see that!

"I'm thinking about letting '_Internal Affairs_' decide. Besides '_Shibo_' has wanted to meet them ever since he was appointed the job."

"Eww! If you're going fine but don't expect me to ever set foot in that office again!"

Exchanging a look both lovers were wondering who was the new head of IA and why Tim would react the way he did. Then again Link called him 'Shibo' which meant 'Fat' in Japanese. Or so Allen thought.

The older blonde – who had seen the exchange – threw them a look of his own proclaiming: "You'll find out in a few minutes."

"If you are not joining us, then maybe you can ask the lab if they have any progress at all."

"Okay." And before anybody could blink the – sometimes – hyperactive blonde had disappeared.

Swallowing the redundant spit in his mouth, Allen followed the two bigger detectives out of the office and into a hallway he had never been in before.

"Did they change the location of the office?"

"Yes. The cleaners couldn't get the bloodstains out of the carpet and Shibo claimed that the sight of them ruined his appetite. As if!"

The albino closed his eyes and could feel his breath hitch as he – once again – saw Malcolm C. Levellier point his gun at Link in slow motion and pull the trigger.

"Moyashi…"

"I'm fine."

Because he nearly choked on the two small words, two unbelieving looks were thrown his way. But before either detective could say anything they arrived at their destination. It was a wooden door with a nametag on it reading: "Katsumi Ito."

The older – blonde – detective swallowed loudly before knocking on the door; looking for whole the world to see like he had just been sentenced to death.

"Ni Kuru." (Come in.)

The door opened and revealed a man who was almost twice as fat as Goushi. The fact that he was currently devouring food did not help his image of being a glutton.

"Ha**,** Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker**,** how nice to meet you." The man had not stopped eating while he addressed the two and bits and pieces of food flew by their ears.

This caused both lovers to stay silent. Kanda**,** with a look of pure disgust on his face and Allen was starting to look slightly green. His appetite diminishing with every bite the man in front of him took.

"So what do I own this pleasure of?"

Link explained everything while Katsumi listened attentively, while still eating. When the blonde finished, the large man took 5 minutes to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Hmm a dilemma indeed. But since we are rather short on pathologists here in the station I would advise to keep Walker-san working until we are absolutely sure that the Noahs are not involved."

"Furthermore I would like to discuss some other safety measure with you all."

"Safety measure sir?"

"Why yes, some of the higher ups are concerned that Micky Ticky might still be after you…"

"Who?" The three visitors asked at the same time.

"You know the Noah that marked our medical examiner over there."

"I think you mean Tyki Mikk."

"Whatever." The fat man waved his hand before wiping it on his shirt and continued eating. "We have come up with the plan to temporally disband the first C.R.O.W.-team and have each member guard one of you four."

Again the man was met with only blank looks.

"As it stands Madarao would keep watch over Kanda, Tokusa over Allen, Tevak over Link and Kiredori over Timcanpy."

"Why me and Tim?"

"You were supposed to have died and Tim is related to the Earl's personal assistant. Not that the poor boy knows. Why haven't you told him?"

"We figured that it would be better if he didn't know his brother left him and joined the Dragons."

"Maybe you are right but sooner or later he'll find out the truth and it would be better to hear it from you guys that to find out from an outside source…"

The two lovers and their blonde friend were silent for a while. Katsumi Ito may be heavenly overweight and eat like a freaking glutton but he did have some valid points. Can't judge a book by its cover as they say…

"Is there something else sir? Or are we free to leave?"

"Just one more thing. I have hired a profiler to join the team. Originally I intended to use him to search for the Earl but now he may come in handy to help find your killer or killers."

"Maybe… When is he to arrive?"

"Tomorrow. His name is Wisely Waizurii. You can't miss him**. **He too has white hair but I doubt that his is natural. Dismissed!"

All three bowed and exited the room.

XOXOX

**CSI Laboratory, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo, 22nd of September.**

Ever since he left the office of Katsumi Ito, Howard Link had been unconsciously biting the inside of his cheek.

The other two knew perfectly well why the blonde was so nervous: their shifts are ending in half an hour and then the man had to tell his smaller lover about his brother and the fact that said brother worked for the Dragons.

Allen could only hope that Tim would not be angry at them for not telling him sooner but nobody had wanted him to get hurt by the knowledge.

All three entered the first glass cubicle they came across for it belonged to CSI Lou Fa who was the expert in DNA and Trace.

"Hello Lou. Do you already have the results of the blood-test I send you?"

"Oh Allen-kun." The girl blushed bright red and sparkles appeared in her eyes.

As a reaction Kanda growled and the young female quickly seated herself back in the chair she had planned on leaving to go give the albino a hug.

"Results?" The detective all but barked causing the smaller girl to '_Eep_'.

"They just came in like 5 minutes ago. Let's see Daichi Murakami had a lethal dose of Benzodiazepines in his blood."

"What?" Both Kanda and Link asked at the same time.

"It's a chemical used in sleeping pills but recently they aren't used so much anymore because it is extremely easy to get addicted to them."

"And the younger one?"

Lou flipped through a few stacks of paper until she found the right one containing the results she needed.

"Hiroyuki Taminaya had traces of Cyanide in his blood."

"So basically both were poisoned?"

"It could be said that Daichi accidently took an overdose but considering that his helper was murdered I'd say that yes both were poisoned."

"Thanks Lou Fa."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for."

Walking further into the domain of the CSIs Link was suddenly tackled to the ground by an overly eager Timcanpy.

"Say Allen you are British right?" Was the first thing out of the blonde's mouth while he was still straddling his older lover. And he showed no signs of moving any time soon.

"I am. Why?"

"You're British?" Kanda exclaimed looking very surprised.

"You've been dating the guy for almost 2 months now and you still couldn't tell that he has a funny accent?"

At first Allen seemed annoyed at the 'funny accent' thing but at the blank look on his lover's face he and the two other could not help but sweat drop. Talk about being oblivious…

"Don't worry about it BaKanda, I actually hate it more when people are constantly questioning my accent."

"How so?"

"Well when I first met Lavi he made me repeat everything up to six times because he was fascinated by my … ahum … 'wicked' accent."

"That's the baka usagi for you."

"So Honey**, **why do you ask? And could you please get off me? You're starting to weigh through."

"Meany." The youngest of the quartet stuck out his tongue but quickly turned serious again.

"Have you ever heard of Agatha Christie's "And Then There Were None…"?"

"It does ring a bell. Is that where our rhyme came from?"

"It is." Tim pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading.

"Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little soldier boys traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks;

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little soldier boys playing with a hive;

A bumble stung one and then there were five.

Five little soldier boys going in for law;

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little soldier boys going out to sea;

A red Herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little soldier boys walking in the Zoo;

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun;

One got frizzled up and then there was one.

One little soldier boy left all alone;

He went out and hanged himself and then there were none."

"Morbid rhyme but it sounds familiar but not with the '_soldier boys_'."

"Well that's because it's the third version of the rhyme. The original contained 'Ten little Niggers' which was also the title of the book but since it was deemed too offensive for black people they changed it. The rhyme then became 'Ten little Indians' and the title: And Then There Were None."

"Why did they change it again?"

"I have no idea."

"So our killer got his or her inspiration from this book?" The long haired detective asked incredulously.

"That's what Bak thinks anyway. Since he's the one who found the rhyme and all…"

"So guys what do we do now?"

"We are going home and then you and I are going to have a little talk about something."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Tim asked scared.

Link looked surprised but quickly kissed his lover on the lips.

"Of course not. It's about this case…"

"Okay then."

Since the little blonde still looked frazzled, both Allen and Kanda patted him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about it Tim. See you two tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you."

And as the albino walked out of the precinct**,** he laced his fingers together with those of his older lover.

XOXOX

**Unknown residence, Tokyo; 22nd of September.**

Elsewhere in the city a beautiful dark haired woman got ready for her appointment with a prostitute. A prostitute who – in turn – had a meeting with his Maker…

Just as she was about to leave the house a large, fat man stopped her.

"Have you seen Lero?"

"He's in his room master. Apparently he's not feeling well."

"Ah okay**,** thank you Lulu Bell. Good luck with your mission tonight!"

"Thank you Earl. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Out of all the Noah you are the one I can trust the most."

A smile lit the woman's face as she disappeared into the darkness of the night…

* * *

TBC ...

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^

_**ABOUT THE UPDATES**_: I'm going to change to two-weekly updates because I've run out of prewritten chapters and each chapters contains quite a lot of research.

A.N.: first off a very big thank you for everyone that send me comforting messages or reviews:

- YamiGaia

- Orion'slover

- dakenolebeau

- Terra1298

- IrukaAsato

- RandomBeats

- Loki o.o

And a very big special thank you too: Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru. Thanks hun for all that you did ^^ I really couldn't have asked for a better friend :)

So I guess that most people will know the reason as to why this took so long but after receiving the news of my great-aunts death, I also heard that my job-interview was not good and so... Therefore I decided to get my life back onto the rails and did some things that I've always wanted to do but never did because:

- I didn't have the time

- Was to shy

So now you can find me on both DeviantArt and YouTube! I already had accounts but just never used them. On DA you can find my picture (yes I'm a amateur-photographer, bet you didn't think that ^^) and on YT you can find some animes that I've posted. At the moment it is only Weiss Kreuz but I'll post other's later on ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	6. Lust

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 5: Lust.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, death, blood, gore(?), sex between a male and a female (absolutely nothing graphic).

**Beta-ed by:** the ever lovely Misuki Miko ^^. Like said in the previous chapters: any mistakes still present are my fault. _For those who haven't read chapter 4: discoveries and changes, please do so 'cause otherwise you won't be able to follow this one..._

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: And the **bad new just doesn't stop**. Now we heard that my dad is suffering from a really aggresive form of pancreascancer. So I do hope that everyone **understands** that updates will be **sporadic**. I'll update **whenever I can and feel like it **but there will be times that I'll have **zero inspiration**... This chapter was prewritten so there were no problems here. Right now I'm almost at a mental breakdown because off all the shit that has happened these last months and writing does help me somewhat. To bad the ideas in my head don't want to be transfered to the paper. And when I'm finally start writing my thoughts stray to my dad...

Hope you still enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_It's not power itself, but the legitimation of_

_the lust for power, which corrupts absolutely._

_~Unknown Source ~_

* * *

_**Unknown penthouse, Tokyo; 22nd of September.**_

_Giovanni di Frederico had been only 12 years old when his mother had fallen in love with a Japanese man and moved to Tokyo._

_The man – Katsuro Sakurai – was part of a well known Yakuza-family. He was not some lowly runner either. No the man was part of the top brass._

_What his mother saw in the man, Giovanni never knew. Katsuro was constantly hitting her, calling her names or ignoring her completely._

_And then one night – when the boy was 16 years old – the man raped him. The days after, the man brought home '_friends_' who would also have their way with 'his son'._

_His mother – Sophia della Composa – found out shortly after that 'first time'. Normally mothers would take their child and run away from the abuser. Normal mothers… But not Sophia._

_Oh no… Sophia abused her son, yelling at him for stealing her man away. For being a filthy whore who slept with everything that had a dick hanging in between their legs…_

_Katsuro didn't care. As long as the woman didn't damage that 'pretty face' of his merchandise than there was nothing wrong. And so the Japanese man continued to use the boy, '_loaning_' him out to his friends; in return for money of course…_

_And then one day – just like that – Katsuro Sakurai died. A car crash the police determined. An assassination Giovanni knew. Being a Yakuza and all the man had a lot of enemies who wanted to get rid of him._

_Sophia – being mentally unstable as she was – could not live without her '_Koibito_' and so she killed herself. One night she jumped off the Rainbow Bridge between the Shibaura pier and the Odaiba waterfront. Her body was never found…_

_Giovanni didn't care… Not about her death at least, he was more concerned about how he would continue living in Tokyo. He had not finished school, had no job, no outstanding qualities –except for his beauty – and no money._

_That all changed one evening. A man – almost 60 years old – made him an offer: spend the night with him in exchange for 40,793.11 Yen (about 500 dollars)._

_Unlike what many people may think, the man didn't have sex with the boy. He had just been a lonely, rich old man who needed company and someone to talk too._

_However the man after that did demand Giovanni's body. And the boy gave it to him. After a while it had become easier and easier to '_accommodate_' strangers. He really had to thank Katsuro for that…_

_The boy charged a lot too. When he was only 18 years old he was already one of the most well know male prostitutes in the area. One who would only services rich costumers. But apparently he was his money worth._

_But it wasn't enough for Giovanni and so he went one step further: _blackmail_._

_All of his costumers were higher ups in big companies who would lose their position, families and prestige if it became common knowledge that they liked '_getting it on_' with young males._

_But right now the rich lifestyle of Giovanni di Frederico – 23 years old at the moment – was about to end. It really was a shame that the man himself was unaware of this…_

_Slamming his hips forward, he penetrated deeper in the female body underneath him. Not that the woman minded if the moaning was any indication. That and her nail who were digging deeper into his back._

_Giovanni considered himself quite lucky with this costumer. He mostly '_entertained_' old, fat men. But this was a beautiful young woman. Somewhere in her mid-thirties with long straight, shiny black hair and unique golden eyes._

_Her only flow was the coldness around her persona. Even while they '_were getting it on_' she retained a certain distance from him. Mentally of course, physically would be impossible._

_Suddenly the woman – Giovanni did not know her name – moaned her loudest moan yet and the man felt her walls constrict around his manhood**, s**ending him too into an orgasm._

_Slipping out of the warm, velvety wetness he rolled onto his back and lit a cigarette._

"_So tell me lady… Did that satisfy you?"_

"_Of course." The beauty answered while standing up and retrieving something from her purse._

"_So about the payment…"_

_A slim, well manicured finger pressing against his lips stopped him from continuing._

"_I am terribly sorry Giovanni but I am afraid that tonight is the night you die."_

_Before the man could say anything or even react to that statement, a thin blade slid across his throat. And just like that Giovanni di Frederico was no longer alive…_

XOXOX

**Kanda's apartment, Tokyo; 23rd of September.**

"Hey Kanda**,** do you think Tim will forgive us for not telling him the truth about his brother?"

With those words Allen broke through the silence that hung in the apartment. Both lovers had just woken up minutes ago, after an exhausting night filled with '_pleasure_'.

"I'm sure he will. The kid is not someone to hold grudges**, **especially since he would have done the exact same thing."

"Hmm. I hope you are right."

"I'm always right."

Allen leaned up and gave his older boyfriend a kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to make breakfast?"

The Japanese detective didn't answer. Instead he got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

The pathologist stayed beneath the covers a moment longer, watching the tight ass of his lover as he walked. As soon as the man disappeared downstairs, he too got out of bed.

A quarter of an hour later both lovers were found eating their breakfast at the kitchen table, dreading the upcoming day. Both could only hope that there was no new victim…

"Madarao and Tokusa will be picking us up this morning."

"Will they really not leave our side during the whole day?" The albino asked with a pout on his face.

"They will. So don't try to steal any kisses unless you want Madarao to lecture you about '_proper conduct_' on the work floor."

"Meany."

The detective didn't grace his lover with an answer**;** instead he gave him a kiss on his forehead. And then the doorbell rang signaling the start of a new day at work.

XOXOX

**Tokusa's car, Tokyo; 23rd of September.**

"Morning." Tokusa greeted as they entered the back seat of his car. The green-haired C.R.O.W.-member was looking surprisingly energetic so early in the morning while his blue haired colleague looked like he was still half-asleep.

"Oh yeah before I forget we have a new case."

A collective groan was heard. Really the three murdered people in the morgue weren't enough? The two lovers in the back seat sat up straighter and looked intently at the driver. But it was Madarao who answered.

"Giovanni di Frederico was found murdered in his penthouse this morning."

"Can't say I'm surprised, the kid had it coming for a long time now. Who found the body?"

"Housekeeping. Poor girl is in shock so you can't speak to her."

"Who is this 'Giovanni' anyway?"

"Oh yeah you probably don't know the guy but he's Tokyo's most famous – or infamous if you want – male prostitute**,** Italian immigrant who was adopted by a member of the Yakuza."

"He is said to blackmail his costumers. And so we have been trying to arrest him for over three years but we were never able to find any concrete evidence against him. Since his costumers are mostly rich man corporate men**,** they don't want to file a complaint."

The long haired detective picked up where Tokusa left off. The rest of the car ride was passed in silence – with Madarao occasionally yawing – until they arrived at an expensive looking apartment complex.

In front of the entrance Link, Timcanpy, Kiredori, Tevak, Goushi and an unknown male were waiting for them.

Allen was a little bit scared to face his blonde assistant. But the latter simply bounded towards them the moment they left the car. He didn't seem to hold a grudge and so the albino sighed in relief. Next to him Madarao groaned at the sight of the energetic blonde.

"Al! Have you met Wisely Waizurii? He's a profiler designated to help us search for the killer."

"No**, **Inspector Ito said that he would appoint us a profiler but I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet."

"Well now you can…"

Tim pulled him towards the unknown male. The man was young, around 27 years old, with white hair and brown eyes. The man was beautiful but had a certain coldness around him.

"You must be Doctor Allen Walker. Nice to meet you I'm Wisely Waizurii."

The pathologist nodded but his whole attention was focused on the man's hair**, **hair that was as white as his own.

"Ah you're curious about my hair, aren't you? Let me tell you now that it is dyed."

"Why would you bleach your hair white?" Kanda asked looking puzzled at why someone would want to do that.

"Originally I'm a brunette but one day when I was 18 I wanted to be a blonde. The dye-job failed and my haired had turned white. I kind of liked the way it looks on me so I keep dying it white ever since."

"Oh." If Allen was honest he was a little bit disappointed by the explanation. It would be nice to know someone else who was a natural albino. That way people wouldn't look at him like he was some sort of '_curiosity_'.

"Anyway enough chit-chat let's get to work. Kanda you and I will interrogate the neighbors. Allen and Tim the body is in the penthouse. Bak and Ri Kei are the CSIs on duty."

Nodding, both pathologists, the profiler, and their '_guards_' took the elevator to the highest floor. Going through the open door they found Ri Kei looking more than a little pale.

"You okay?"

"Not really no…But you'll understand when you pull away the bed linen covering the body."

Tokusa, Kiredori and Goushi stayed near the door where they could monitor everyone coming in and going out. Wisely approached the bed with the two pathologists.

Pulling part of the cover away the blonde revealed a young man with a red line running along the length of his neck. On his right shoulder was the – already – familiar burn-mark in the shape of a pentagram.

"So far I see nothing out of the ordinary. He died because of blood loss due to his throat being cut."

As the cover unveiled more and more of the body, Ri Kei turned paler and paler until he excused himself from the room. Soon the other saw why he reacted the way he did. Even Allen – who had seen a lot of weird things in his career – was flabbergasted.

Silence reigned in the room until it was broken by Timcanpy stating what everyone was thinking.

"They cut it off. Why would they cut it off? How sick do you have to be, to be able to do that?"

Neither the albino, the profiler, nor anyone else could answer the blonde's question. For none of them had ever seen something like this.

The lower part of the victim's body was so brutally mutilated that it was beyond recognizable. The only case that came close – were someone was that mutilated beyond recognition – was that of Jack the Ripper back in the London of 1888.

But that wasn't the reason why they were shocked. No, they were shocked because the killer had cut off part of the victim's body, a part that hadn't been found on the crime scene.

The part that was missing? Giovanni's manhood…

"Maybe someone wasn't happy with his services?" Was the only thing Wisely could offer to make light of the situation.

Shaking his head, Allen could not laugh at the – more than misplaced – joke.

'Why do these cases already have to be so bloody strange?'

But it was a question that no one could answer except for maybe the killer himself. Sighing**,** the pathologist got ready for what he knew would be a very long, difficult autopsy when they got back to the morgue.

* * *

TBC ...

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	7. Just another day at the station

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 6: Just another day at the station.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, lemon (granted not my best one but still...).

This chapter is uncorrected as my normal beta-reader is busy with her school. So please excuse any mistakes or point them out so that I can go back and correct them.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.: **I would apologize for the late update was it not that I've got nothing to do with it... Blame 'cause everytime I tried updating, I got this freaking error message :( It still appears every time, but thanks to another author here on the site (who wrote the solution in her story) I was able to update :)

Also sorry if things sounded rushed, I needed to finish this so that I could continue on chapter 7 where a little more of the plot will be reveiled/introduced... I'm not making any sense am I?

Hope you enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_My ignorance of science is such that if anyone mentioned copper nitrate I should think he was talking about policemen's overtime._

_~Frederick Donald Coggan ~_

* * *

**Mortuary, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 23rd of September.**

Doctor Allen Walker was normally not a violent person but right now he wanted nothing more than to hurt someone. Preferably the arsehole or arseholes that had killed these 4 people.

"If you need anything we will be waiting in the break room for you." Tokusa told them while jamming his thumb in the direction of the afore mentioned room.

"Sorry guys we may be experienced fighters but that doesn't mean that we want to see someone's insides." Kiredori explained. Even though she didn't have to. The albino could understand their reason.

After receiving a nod from the head-pathologist the three C.R.O.W.-members left the morgue.

"Are you going to stay here?" Timcanpy asked their newest addition to the team.

"If you two don't mind of course."

"We don't if you keep this by your side." The albino said while thrusting an empty bucket in Wisely's hands.

"Why…?"

"First timers always barf."

"Really? Well then I'll try my best to impress you guys."

The two pathologists exchanged looks. Both wondering how long it would take…

Not very long as it turned out. The profiler held himself together until they set to remove the ribcage. Once removed the white-haired man lost his breakfast at the sight of the internal organs.

"You know I think I'll join the C.R.O.W.-members in the break room. Give me a call when you are finished." Wisely said looking quite green.

The profiler left the morgue and the two pathologists went back to their work.

XOXOX

2 Hours later both Allen and Timcanpy were dead on their feet. But they still made their way to the break room without collapsing.

Upon entering both dropped themselves into one of the sofas provided there.

"So what did you find?" Tokusa asked while sounding as uninterested as one could possibly be.

"Our victim died of blood loss due to his artery being cut. The killer used the same knife to cut Giovanni's throat as to cut off his…ahum…privates. Luckily that last part happened after he was already dead."

"And the wounds on his lower body? Did they use the same knife there?" Kiredori asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Whip marks." Tim answered her.

"Whip marks?" Goushi asked.

"Whip marks." Allen confirmed.

"I didn't know that a whip could deal that kind of damage." Wisely mused out loud.

"Neither did we…"

Everyone's attention was distracted as Anita ran inside the room and grabbed the albino by the collar of his scrubs.

"Is it true?" She asked while shaking him.

"And exactly what should be true?"

"That you have Megumi Tsukimomo lying in your morgue?"

"Yes…?"

The woman's eyes widened before she started cursing in Chinese and kicking the chair.

"Someone seems to be having an anger issue…"

"Tokusa." Several people in the room groaned at his sung '_comment_'. Kiredori and Goushi went one step further and bumped their fellow C.R.O.W.-member on the head.

"Aww what the hell was that for?"

Simply ignoring the green-haired man for now, everyone turned their attention back onto Cross's fiancé, who looked close to tears.

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"Of course not. She's just a greedy bitch who should be in prison. And after 4 years of collecting evidence against her, I was almost ready to put her there. But no... She goes and dies before I have the chance to arrest her sorry-ass."

Everyone sweat dropped after that statement but it wasn't long after it that a glistering appeared in Timcanpy's eyes.

"Maybe that's the connection between the victims."

"Huh?"

"Both Tsukimomo and di Frederico were greedy people. One for money and one for sex."

"First off: I'm the profiler so I should be the one looking for links. Second: it's called lust, not 'being greedy for sex'. And thirdly: how do the two priests fit into your scenario?"

"We're looking for two different killers…?" Tim said – well more liked asked really – while shrugging his shoulders.

Wisely simply face palmed. Really that kid…

"Hey miss Anita have you told either Kanda or Link about your investigation? It may be important information."

"Not yet, I'll tell them later on and I'll also hand over everything we have found so far. Oh and do call me Anita, in a few month I'll be your new mother after all."

"Okay…" Whatever the albino wanted to say next would never been know for he was cut off by a certain long haired detective entering the break room.

Said detective made a beeline for his lover, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

Around him everyone's reaction to this was quite different. Tim and Wisley's eyes nearly popped out of their faces while the former blushed heavenly thinking about _his_ own boyfriend.

Kiredori was squealing and saying "Oh how I wish I had a camera with me." over and over again. Anita looked shocked while Tokusa had a disgusted expression on his face. And Goushi… well Goushi is Goushi. His face remained as expressionless as ever.

Kanda broke off the kiss and looked into the silver eyes of his dazed boyfriend.

"By the way koibito I'm pulling you off this case."

"Uh-uh… Wait…What?"

"Why?" Tim cried while coming to stand besides his older colleague, still blushing as mad.

"We've made a deal remember? If the Noahs are involved then you would stop working this case."

"Does this mean that you have found proof?" Wisely asked sounding strangely challenging.

"We have evidence that links Tyki Mikk to the death of Megumi Tsukimomo."

Link answered while walking into the break room. Seeing the red painted across his smaller lover's face, he couldn't help but add:

"Oh and Yuu I would very much appreciate it if didn't mentally scare my boyfriend for the rest of his life. Thank you very much."

"I'll try but I'm not going to make any promises." Strangely enough he didn't say anything about the use of his first name.

"Okay stop joking for a moment and start talking. What do you mean you have evidence?" Allen asked finally coming out of his stupor.

"The CSIs recovered a fingerprint on one of the straps holding the victim in place. They match those of Tyki Mikk."

"How did you obtain one of his prints anyway?" The new member of their team asked, sounding confused.

"We lifted them of the bed."

"What bed? Where?" This time it was Anita who asked the question.

"The one in the room where he locked up the moyashi."

"It's Allen BaKanda! And for your information I'm not quitting this case!"

"You won't? And what makes you so sure that I won't force you?" Kanda asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"If you do that, then I won't have sex with you anymore for at least half a year."

Smile faltering the detective looked shocked for a moment.

"You wouldn't. What about your own needs?"

"I can always use toys. Choices enough."

The shock faded to anger and before anyone could react, he had flung the albino over his shoulder and had stomped out.

The silence in the room was broken by Timcanpy musing out loud.

"I wonder if Al knows that toys really can't compete with the real thing."

Everyone else in the room just groaned. Trust the blonde to think about sex when he should be concerned for the welfare of his older colleague.

XOXOX

**Kanda's apartment, Tokyo, 23rd of September.**

"Put me down! Put me down! BaKanda?"

"Shut up Moyashi!"

Walking straight from his front door to the bedroom, the Japanese detective deposited his boyfriend on the bed.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" The white-haired pathologist asked, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Calm down. I'm just going to prove to you '_need_' me."

"Need you for what?" But the Brit had a feeling where this was going.

"Why…to have great sex of course. Or do you really think that some stupid toy can satisfy you?"

He didn't really give Allen a change to respond as he captured the soft lips in a bruising kiss.

All unease was forgotten as the albino deepened the kiss, rather liking this possessive side to his boyfriend.

"Get undressed. I want to try something new." Kanda murmured against his lips, not really breaking the kiss.

The albino complied and watched as his boyfriend walked to their shared closet and retrieve some lube. Anticipation rose inside and the pathologist wondered what would happen to him now.

He laid down on the bed when his lover kissed him again. Settling the lube onto the nightstand, he turned the younger one around.

"Get on all four please."

Doing as he was told, a butterfly feeling spreading across his stomach. Slightly cold hands spread his ass cheeks apart and a something wet licked across his – now – exposed hole.

"What?"

"Do you like it?"

The wet feeling returned and it entered his puckered hole. It was then that he realized that it must be the detective's tongue. Whatever it felt like. It felt good.

"Please Kanda, more!"

The familiar feeling of a finger entering him followed the treatment of the tongue. And without really knowing what he was doing, the pathologist pushed back so that the digit hit his sweet spot.

"Kanda…"

"Fuck Moyashi. If you keep whining like that, I won't be able to hold back." To accentuate his statement he pushed in another finger.

"I don't care. Fuck me now and Fuck me hard!"

A pause followed that statement and the Japanese man halted his exploits.

"Damn Allen do you have any idea how hot it is do hear you talk dirty."

"Don't get… uh… used to it. Oh…right there!"

Hitting the requested spot over and over again, he made sure the albino climaxed before he continued.

With a mighty shout – Kanda was surprised that the neighbors didn't come knocking on their door to complain – Allen came, falling face first into the soft pillows.

"Wow Kanda that was…"

"We aren't done yet Moyashi." Nipping on the other's ears, he soon created a path with kisses until he ended up at the albino's hole again.

Grabbing the waiting lube, he coated himself and gently entered. But once Allen was used to the penetration he set a hard and fast rhythm. The detective was going so hard that the bed was rocking back and forth. Something that had never happened before.

It didn't take long for the albino to be reduced to a mindless pile that could only beg. Nearing his own climax Kanda grabbed Allen's erection and guided the younger one to completion once again. The older one followed sooon after. So quick in fact that it almost seemed they came at exactly the same moment.

The detective fell down and nearly crushed his boyfriend.

"So do you still think that some mere toy can satisfy you?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop working on this case. Please Kanda…Pretty, pretty please?"

Big liquid silver eyes did a perfect imitation of that of a kicked puppy. And Kanda just couldn't resist. Passionately kissing the other once again – Allen lip's were quite bruised by now – he willingly agreed without a second thought.

"Put from the moment that creep makes a pass at you again, I will take you off this case. Even if it means tying you to this very bed if I have too."

"Hmm kinky. Maybe we can try that next time?" A wink followed that statement.

"I'm serious Allen. You know that I don't want to lose you. Not now, not never."

"I know Kanda. I promise that I'll keep out of danger. I don't want to lose you too. I love you after all."

"And I love you too." The Japanese detective bend down his head to place butterfly kisses all over Allen's face.

"Stop that! Are you a dog or what?" The laughter following that statement was like the sound of silver bells.

The detective wanted to react to that but never got the change as the telephone in the living room began ringing.

"Can you get that please? I think I'm going to have trouble walking after that performance you just gave me."

"Can't too tired."

Sighing the albino himself weakly got out of bed and walked towards the cursed thing from hell.

"Doctor Allen Walker."

"Al, Tim here. Are you busy getting pounded into the mattress?"

"Euhm no…?"

"Oh you just finished then. Can you still walk?"

"Why?" Suspicion seeped into his voice. Why would the blond want to know something so private?

"Well I hope you can, 'cause we have another murder."

Groaning Allen felt like banging his head against the wall. Would these killings never end?

"Who, where and how bad?"

"Two priests in the Harajuku district. That's all I know for now. Me and Link are on our way to the crime scene."

"I'll go get Kanda and we'll be there shortly. And Tim? If the press is there, keep them away. We don't want to spread any unwanted rumors. These cases are hard enough without someone other than Shibo looking over our shoulders."

"I'll try but you know those vultures. Once they smell a story they refuse to leave it alone."

"I'll ask Kanda if he can talk to Bookman."

"Yes please. See you soon Al."

"Bye Tim."

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and a nose traced the outlines of his neck.

"Stop that, we have a case."

The detective also groaned as he pulled away to get ready for what would be another busy night

* * *

TBC ...

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^ And sorry again if things sounded rushed ^^"

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	8. Then

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 7: ...Then...**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, small blowjob in the beginning, mentions of blood..

Unbeta-ed so please excuse any mistakes.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot...

**A.N.:** I don't know about you guys but here in Belgium we had wonderful weather yesterday ^^ It was quite warm, in fact the sun was burning so hard that I'm burned on my shoulders -.-" Other than that I have nothing to say for a change...

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

_In all ages hypocrites – called priests – have put crowns upon the head of thieves – called kings._

~Robert Green Ingersoll ~

* * *

**Unknown church, Tokyo; 23**rd** of September**

_When the man first heard the news that Malcolm C. Levellier was murdered he had been surprised. When he later learned that the Internal Affairs officer had been exterminated because he was a pedophile, he had become scared._

_The man had also liked his boys young. Just not as young as the other had liked them. But still young enough to sometimes be considered a crime._

_To make sure that he would resist all the sweet '_temptation' _that could be found in the city he had became a priest. Needless to say that his younger '_apprentice' _knew nothing of his '_preferences'_._

_No one did. At least until that night when those two travelers appeared. It was then that everything went to hell…_

_Everything had just been like any other day. Both Tomio and he had been planning on going to sleep early when the knock had sounded._

_The night had been an unusual dark one and the storm that had been raging wasn't exactly helping that. But because of that it wasn't a big surprise that someone might be seeking shelter with them. They were a church after all._

_Opening the door they found two boys standing on their doorstep. Both were about 18 or 19 years old. One had long blond hair and could easily be mistaken for a girl. The other had black hair, short in the front and longer in the back. Suitcases were clutched tightly in their hands._

"_Excuse us but can we stay the night please? We are travelers from the countryside and we were unable to find a place to stay for the night."_

"_Of course you can. God's house is open to everyone." His younger colleague answered full of ideals and untainted by the '_bad' _outside world. He took the blonde's suitcase and led the boy towards one the spare bedrooms._

_That left the dark haired one with him._

"_What's your name son?"_

"_I'm David. Is there any way I can repay your kindness?" There was something in those golden eyes that made the priest wary of that question._

"_There isn't. We are just glad to help people in need."_

"_Is that really Yoshito?"_

"_How do you know my name?" Now the priest was conspicuous, really conspicuous. There were was just this thing that didn't feel right. At all…_

"_I know a lot of things about you. I know for a fact that you like boys under twenty. So tell me: do you like me?"_

_Shocked didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. But before he could pull his thoughts together, long arms were draped across his neck and a leather clad groin pressed persistently against his own._

"_Are you sure that I can't help you with something? I'll do anything, really anything…"_

_Yoshito felt his resolve slipping. Something as tempting as the boy in front of him, he just couldn't resist. And so he led the black haired male to his private chambers._

"_So tell me son: how do you plan on repaying me?" He asked while seating himself on his bed._

_A – literally – '_shit-eating' _grin appeared on David's face as he knelt in between the priest's legs. Carefully removing layers of robe and underwear until he found what he had been looking for._

_It didn't take long for Yoshito to get completely lost in the sensation of the that warm mouth on his manhood._

_In fact he was so lost in the sensation that he never noticed the door to his room opening. Neither did he notice the blonde slipping. And he defiantly did not see the axe in the boy's hands until it was too late._

_The very last thing that he priest would ever see was the sharp edge of an axe coming straight at this throat, just as he climaxed._

'_I'm sorry God, I have failed you by being unable to resist that sinful temptation.'_

XOXOX

**Little church, Tokyo; 24**th** of September**

The ride to Harajuki was – unlike others – a rowdy one. Kanda was cursing the fact that they were called to a crime scene one again in the middle of the night. Allen was also cursing. He was cursing his boyfriend's rough treatment a couple of hours ago.

A few minutes later the little church came into view, together with a green looking Wisely standing outside.

"Waizurii are you alright?"

"Not really. I've never seen so much blood in my life. Even the previous murder wasn't this bad."

Uneasy looks were exchanged between the lovers. But regardless of what they would find, these two people – and the other also of course – needed justice by having their murderer/murderers caught.

Leaving the profiler standing outside the two entered the church and found that both Tim and his lover were looking at something written on the wall.

_Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon;  
One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks;  
One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

"I guess this means that it is indeed our 'Priest-killer' that has stroked again." Kanda sighed at the prospect off all the workload piling up with all these different murders taking place.

"Come on Al let's go take a look at those bodies. Who knows maybe we find something that can help with these cases?"

Simply nodding his head, the pathologist followed his younger colleague towards the first room. There they found a relatively young looking priest lying on his belly in the bed.

"Okay first victim: Tomio Nawaki, 25 years old. Case of death: blunt force trauma. He seems to have been hit over the head multiple times, but I'm not sure with what." Tim spoke clearly in the recorder that he carried with him.

"We'll determine the object that was used later in the lab. Come let's go visit our next one."

The second room was a lot – and I mean a lot – more bloodier that the first one. Another thing that caught their eye was the position that the body was in.

"If I didn't know any better I would say he had been jacking off when someone decapitated him."

"Actually Tim you're not far off."

"Jiji!"

Both Pathologists turned around to face the CSI. And both waited patiently until the man explained what he meant.

"We found traces of saliva on his … ahum … manhood."

"You mean to say that he received a blowjob before death?"

"Something along those lines."

Hearing this little bit of information, the gears in Allen's head started working and a theory started to form.

"Hey guys could it be that whoever did this was not alone? That there were two people. One meant to distract the priest while the other killed Tomio before killing this guy?"

"Very plausible indeed. Why don't you ask Wisely. When he stops puking that is…"

"Will do but for now let's take these two back to the morgue…"

XOXOX

**Kanda's office, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 24th of September.**

Allen could think of several other things he could be doing right now, instead of sitting here with his lover and inspector Galmar.

"So what brings you here?" The Japanese detective's voice sounded normally gruff but now it was laced with hidden respect.

Not that the albino didn't understand why. After all the retired policeman was the owner of the orphanage where Kanda spent most of his life growing up. The same one that the Noahs burned down a couple of months ago.

"After the fire we moved to a new location where we can support up to 10 children. But yesterday one of our charges was 'returned' and we can't keep him with us until we either get extra space of extra funds."

The lovers could defiantly feel which direction this conversation was heading in and both didn't like it one little bit.

"Emelia and me were wondering if you could take care of him for a couple weeks. Of course we will compensate you for all the extra expenses."

They wanted to refuse, they really did, but they couldn't. Kanda grew up under the protection of this man and Allen was basically the reason why the original place burned down.

"Fine…"

"Thank you so very much Kanda-kun, Allen-kun."

Sighing they couldn't help but wonder what they were getting themselves into. Well they could say goodbye to their sex-life for now…

"If you need me, you can find me in the morgue. I have some unfinished business to take care off. Goodbye inspector Galmar, it was nice meeting you." Stepping outside the pathologist nearly bumped into Madarao.

"Hey is your boyfriend inside? I need to talk to him immediately."

"Yes but he's in a bad mood right now, so be careful not to set him off."

"Oh joy."

Looking like a prisoner on death row, the blue-haired C.R.O.W.-member hesitantly knocked on the door before entering.

XOXOX

**Mortuary, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 24th of September.**

Finally arriving at his work space he saw that Lou Fa was waiting for him.

"Allen-kun I have the results of the blood test for you."

"What blood test?"

"The one we ran to determine whose blood was used to write that rhyme on the wall in the first church."

"So who was it?"

"Not who…what. The blood came from a pig. Where they got it from, I can't tell you."

"Another question to add to our very long list."

"Sorry that I couldn't be of more use."

"No it's okay Lou. I know that everyone is working hard on these cases but I just can't shake this feeling that with every piece of evidence that we discover we get more questions but never answers."

The girl said nothing but did gave him a sad smile. And then she was gone, off to her personal glass cube to examine more DNA and what not.

"So Al what did Galmar want from you?"

"Take care of one of his kids."

"Ooooh which one, maybe I know him."

"A Tim… What was it again? Timothy I think."

"Timothy Hearst?"

"Yes that one."

Next thing the pathologist knew, was his younger colleague rolling over the ground while laughing all the while.

"What's so funny?"

"Timothy is notorious in the orphanage for not only being a pain in the ass but also for being a not so subtle gay-hater. Good luck with him."

Resisting the urge to bang his head on the countertop, Allen was wondering what the hell he had done to make the universe hate him.

"So when do you get the little devil?"

"Galmar is dropping him off tonight."

"Poor y… Hey isn't that Eliade over there?"

Turning around he saw the blonde policewoman walking over to them.

"Allen, Timcanpy." She casually greeted.

"Hello Eliade, how are you and Krory doing?"

"We're fine." A smile appeared on her face as she lowered herself to them.

"Don't tell him this yet but I think I may be pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No I have a appointment later on in the week but that's not why I'm here actually."

Tim's happy face dropped down as he turned serious. Both had heard the light tremor in her voice and they just instinctively knew that whatever she was going to say was extremely important.

"We discovered a warehouse by the harbor where a small fraction of what used to be Akumas are residing. They may be no longer part of the Dragons but they are still dealing drugs and getting rid of witnesses."

"Why are you telling us this?" Allen asked whit a bad feeling.

"Within the next days we are going to raid the place 'cause according to our sources they have been hiding Tyki Mikk in there. Why we do not know. And frankly we don't care. We just want to get rid of the Akumas but your boyfriend also put out a warrant for Mikk's arrest so that way we can catch two big fishes in a row."

"I'm still confused as to why you are telling us this."

"This raid is a coordinated between different departments and over 120 agents will assist in it. When it is time for it, you and Tim have to be in a safe house."

"WHY?" Both pathologists cried out.

"We are aware that it can also be a trap to get to you. That's why we want you somewhere safe until it is over. Kanda and Link, as well as C.R.O.W. unit 1 will join you. The exact details will distributed later on."

"I see. Thank you for informing us. But Eliade are you going to be in it?"

"I am."

"Please be careful then. I don't want to think about what Krory would do, should you get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

And with that she walked back out of the morgue. Leaving behind two boys who could not help but feel like this was the last time they would ever see the woman again…

* * *

TBC …

Sorry about the last part but that is in fact the beginning of a very important story line. It will become clearer in later chapters.

Please REVIEW :) They make the pain away xD

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	9. Envy

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 8: Envy.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.:** Sorry for the late update but my dad is in the hospital so I have less time and then I still have to divide that time over 3 fics ^^" That and the weather here in Belgian is so warm that I've spend some of that time sunning (and burning -.-")

Hope you enjoy reading it ^^

* * *

_Envy eats nothing but it's own heart._

_~German proverb ~_

* * *

_**Town house, Tokyo, 24rd of September.**_

_Really what did Ranka have that she didn't? They were twin sisters, totally identical in appearance. And yet people always choose her sister over her._

_Sure Ranka was a sweet girl, very social and all that jazz… And yes maybe she herself could sometimes be quite the bitch… okay so she was bitchy most of the time if not always._

_The woman – May Kisimoto – was even forbidden to come near her sister or her family ever again. Why did she had to get a restraining order against her very own sister? May was even 5 minutes older than Ranka! Not that that mattered very much._

_But then again… maybe she shouldn't have done all those things. Like pretend to be Ranka and sleep with her brother-in-law. Of course the look on their faces when they found out had been totally priceless!_

_Ranka had been so furious to find her sister sleeping with her husband. And Alto had looked so surprised when he discovered that the girl he had just made love with wasn't his own wife. That idiot couldn't even tell them apart!_

_And then there was that time when she had picked up her niece from school without informing either Alto or Ranka. The police had even arrested her!_

_Those stupid men had the guts to call her a kidnapper. Yeah right, she had simply wanted to babysit her cute little niece since she barely saw her. That was all really. Not that her sister believed her…_

_Still none of that explained why May found herself in the situation that she was currently in. Nor did it explain the presence of the man in front of her. The man with the really perverted smile on his face._

"_So May have you thought about it?"_

"_Thought about what?" She asked with arrogance laced in her voice._

"_About why you did all those things to your sister. What was the reason for your behavior?"_

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"_You want to know what I think? I think you did all of that because you are jealous of Ranka. Jealous of her popularity and angered by the fact that everyone always loves her but nobody seems to care about you."_

"_So what if I am '_jealous_'. Then what then? Don't I have reason?"_

"_Do you really want to know the answers do your questions? Then look deep into my eyes for now. And everything will become clear to you then._

_Purely out of reflex, May locker her clear amber colored eyes with the strangers gold ones. Just like that she became transfixed, unable to tear her gaze away._

"_Within a few moments I'll count backwards from 10 to 0. You'll forget that I'm here and you'll want to take a bath. Understood? Now… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."_

_The last number slipped out of the man's mouth and just like that the woman stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Once there she began undressing herself after she opened the faucets to full up the bathtub._

_Slipping into the warm water, she ducked her head under. Even when she felt hand around her neck, she didn't react… At least not at first._

_But then she came back to her senses and started fighting back. At one point during her attempt to resist she scratched the man's arm._

_In the end it was all for nothing as her attacker gained the upper hand and strangled her. He then gently slipper her back into the water to make it look like she drowned._

"_Sleep tight May-san. It's not like anyone will actually miss you."_

XOXOX

Kanda's apartment, Tokyo, 24rd of September.

"Thank you so much for taking him in. I don't know what we would have done without you." Emelia said.

"I'm sure that you would have found a decent replacement." Allen answered, showing off his –I'm-doing-it-but-I'm-not-really-meaning-it-fake smiles. He did not know who irked him more: the inspector's daughter or their new charge.

Emelia Galmar was a very beautiful brunette with expressive blue eyes. A friendly smile played around her – rather full – lips.

Timothy Hearst on the other hand was a small, skinny kid with green hair. It was short on top and long in the back. His red-brownish eyes were filled with suspicion and a hint of repulsion. It was more than clear that he did not like homosexuals.

"So Tim these are Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. Walker-san works as a pathologist and Kanda-san is a homicide-detective. They'll be your caretakers for now."

"They're faggots?" It was more a statement than a question really. Allen could feel himself sweat dropping and an anger mark appeared on Kanda's face.

"Now now Tim, be nice. These are hardworking and good people. You'll come to like them. You'll see."

'I doubt that.' Timothy, Kanda and Allen all thought it but they wouldn't say it out loud in case they hurt Emelia or so.

"So I bid you guys good night for now. And if there is ever a problem don't hesitate to call me." And with that the woman was gone. Leaving the three others behind in an awkward silence.

"Okay listen here's the deal: you two don't do any M-rated stuff while I'm around and I'll try to behave myself." Timothy said while crossing his arms, challenging them with his eyes.

"Deal!" Kanda's lips formed his patented smirk and the boy visually lost some of his confidence. "Moyashi show the brat to his room. In the mean time I'll start preparing dinner."

"IT'S ALLEN! BaKanda…"

"I'm not a brat!"

The man simply snorted and then walked towards the kitchen.

"So he can cook?"

"He's a master-chef."

The albino then led the boy towards the guestroom opposite their own. His dark-haired lover had taken off a few hours so that he could clean up the place.

"There's a T.V. in the living room, except for the news we don't watch anything so you can pretty much see whatever you want. On two conditions: one, it's something appropriate, and two, you ask our permission first."

"Fine by me. When's bedtime?"

"At 9. Kanda and me are often called in early for a case so that way we still get plenty of sleep."

"What will happen to me when you have a case?"

"Well which one do you like better? Go with us to the crime scene and police station or stay at home with a babysitter?"

"CRIME SCENE! I can help you catch the bad guys you know." A cocky smile appeared on the boys lips as he locked his arms behind his head.

"Not likely." The pathologist snorted. "You get to stay with a C.R.O.W.-agent who'll ensure your safety."

"Ow man, that's no fun…" The pout on his lips made Timothy look quite cute.

"DINNER'S READY! MOYASHI, BRAT COME DONE BEFORE IT GET'S COLD!"

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"I'M NOT A BRAT!"

XOXOX

**Town House, Itabashi, Tokyo; 25**th** of September.**

"Goushi! Tokusa! Watch his ass and make sure that he doesn't enter the crime scene at all." The Japanese detective hollered while pushing his charge towards the two C.R.O.W.-members.

Allen and him then entered the town house were another body had been found. They first officer at the scene had been unable to tell if it was an accident, suicide or murder.

Arriving in the hallway they found Howard Link waiting for them. He had a perplexed look on his face and seemed in deep thought.

"It's either a very – and I mean very – strange suicide but personally I think that it's a murder.

"Why do you think that?" The dark-haired detective asked.

"See for yourself, she's in the bathroom."

Not waiting to see if his lover followed, the albino walked straight into the bathroom, and nearly into Timcanpy who was about to exit the small room.

But Allen didn't apologize, he was too busy staring at the body. There was only one question on his mind at all: "Why is she green?"

And green the body was. Or at least the water in which the body lay. Next to the tub a paint can resided, it raised the question if the woman did it herself before entering the water. Or did the killer threw the paint into the bath after the murder? And why would they do that? Did it have a meaning?

"Look at the wall." Kanda said while standing beside his smaller boyfriend.

Turning his head he saw that in the same green paint a message was written on the wall: '_The green beast devoured me._'

"Green beast? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe it's a reference to Gai-sensei?" Timcanpy offered.

"Who?" Kanda, Allen and Link asked. All at the same moment.

"That weird guy with the green spandex that's always going on about 'The Power of Youth'. Oh come on, the guy from Naruto? That anime with all those ninjas?"

Resisting the urge to slap his own face – or Tim's for that matter – the pathologist focused himself on the body. Putting on his gloves he picked up one of her hands.

"Call the forensic on the scene, I need her hands to be bagged, there seems to be some residue under her fingernails. It looks like skin."

"Can they still determine DNA when the body laid in water?"

"I don't know, but we can ask Lou Fa to at least try. How knows we might get lucky…"

"Hey Al, look at her neckline."

Focusing his grey eyes, Allen directly saw what his young colleague meant. On the pale skin – where some of the paint had washed off – one purple fingerprint could be faintly seen.

"She was strangled."

"If she was strangled then why would they lay her in the water?"

"To make it look like it was suicide? But then again the paint doesn't make any sense…"

"Has that profiler already been here?" Kanda asked.

"Wisely? Yes he looked at the wall for a few moments and then left for the station while mumbling something about 'research'."

At this both the albino's and his lover's head snapped around to look at the older blond.

"He left? Without his protection?" Kanda could remember that he left Timothy in Goushi's hands while the latter was supposed to be the profiler's 'bodyguard'.

"Yes. Unlike us, he doesn't really need to be protected all the time. And besides, he went with a police officer so I doubt something will happen to him."

"Maybe you're right. Anyway let's get this body back to the morgue before Timothy drives either Goushi or Tokusa crazy."

XOXOX

**Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 25th of September.**

They hadn't even set one foot inside the station when they were attacked by an excited looking Wisely.

"I found the link!"

Everyone looked at each other and then as one 'man' they walked straight into Kanda's and Link's office, where the white-haired profiler settled himself in front of the white board that took up most of the space.

"The one thing that links these murders is religion. Shut up for a minute and let me explain." The profiler said when he saw that Link was about to say something.

"The priests are a big give-away and the other three resemble one of the seven sins that the Bible describes. So far we had '_Greed_', '_Lust_' and now '_Envy_'. Every victim has also committed a crime for which they weren't convicted."

"How did you came to this conclusion?" Kanda asked.

"The green beast is a metaphor for jealousy. And jealousy is often the base for envy. And I remembered that Timcanpy once called Megumi a greedy person."

"But why is every murder committed by another person. And why also kill those priest according to that stupid rhyme?" This time it was Tokusa posing the question.

"I don't know yet. But it's a start right? I'm sure with some more research we'll find out more."

"Okay, thank you Wisely. Keep searching okay?" Link praised and the profiler beamed.

After that everyone once again left the office with higher spirits. If they knew what was going on in the Noah's head it would also be a little easier to try and catch them…

* * *

TBC ...

The naming this time came from watching Macross Frontier. Ranka and Atlo are my favorite pairing but that doesn't mean that I hate Sheryl, I just think that Ranka is better for Alto. And in cause you don't know where the name May is from: it derived it from May'n, Sheryl's voice actress.

Please REVIEW :) They make my day ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	10. The trap

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 9: The trap**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, Lavi x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

**Warning(s)**: ooc-ness, language, lemon (in between the **XOXOX**), short(er) chapter.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing except for the plot.

**A.N.:** *bows down deeply* I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE RIDICULUS LATE UPDATE! But I kind of lost interest in this story for awhile :( But I'm back now and I'm making it up to you guys by giving you a lemon ^^

I do hope everyone can forgive me and that you all enjoy reading this chapter ;)

* * *

_"When we are afraid we ought not to occupy ourselves with endeavoring to prove that there is no danger, but in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the danger."_

_~ Unknown source ~_

* * *

**Allen Walker's office, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo; 29th of September.**

Four days. Four days had passed since the latest murder and yet they still had nothing new, nor were they any closer to catching the killers. The fact that they also didn't know when the Earl would strike again was creating a suffocating tension.

With a loud groan medical examiner Allen Walker allowed his forehead to connect with the desk in front of him. Another groan followed as pain laced through his head. Things at the station might be bad but at home they were somehow even worse. Because of Timothy's presence they couldn't do anything M-rated which mate his lover frustrated to no end. And a sexually frustrated Kanda was dangerous. Very dangerous... Especially for Allen.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Just as he lifted his head upwards he saw the devil's spawn himself walk in. And no he didn't mean Kanda. He meant Timothy, the little pawn of hell that was living with them. The very reason why a certain katana-wielding detective was so easy irritable lately. Or at least more easier than before.

"What are you doing here Tim. I thought Kanda told you to stay in his office?" Tired silver eyes focused themselves on the youth in front of him.

"He kicked me out."

A sigh and the albino resisted the urge to slam his head on his desk once again. "What did you do?"

"Why would I have done anything?"

"Because you like getting on Kanda's nerves and he would have kicked you out unless you have done something again to make him angry."

"I might have made some paper airplanes..."

"And...?"

"I used his case documents to make them?" The young boy shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't his fault. Which of course it was.

"Timothy..." Yet another groan but Allen didn't get to say anything else on the subject because at that moment the door to his temporally office was thrown open and a very frightening looking blonde walked inside.

Link was never one to show emotions, the fact that they were now clearly readable on his face was enough to let every single one of the pathologist's internal alarm bells go off. They began going off louder and louder when the blonde detective grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him through hallways and half a police station until they reached his lover's office.

"I don't care how you do it, what you do, but you have to calm him down right now. Shibo wants to talk to us in an hour so and I can't have a frustrated Kanda face him." Allen was unceremoniously shoved inside where he really feared for his life when lustful dark eyes devoured him like he was some sort of dessert.

**XOXOX**

Allen was slammed so hard against the office door that he saw stars floating around his head for a while. He was so distracted by it that he didn't even noticed it when Kanda pulled down his pants and went down on his knees.

Before the albino could even mutter one little syllable to protest the Japanese detective had taken the pathologist's limp penis in his mouth and slowly worked it to full hardness. He traced his tongue around the shaft and over the tip before he went down again, all the while rolling Allen's balls in his hand. His other hand had gently grabbed the base of the erection he was sucking off.

Even if Allen had been nowhere prepared for this, he couldn't deny that he wanted this to happen more than anything in the world. It had been to long... A fact that was proven when he involuntary bucked his hips and nearly gagged his lover in the process. It was a sign that the albino was close to his release. A lot earlier than he would have any other time. Kanda sped up his movements when he heard the lovely moans escape pale lips and he was rewarded when his smaller lover orgasimed.

The black-haired male swallowed it all before standing back up to kiss Allen. "God I had nearly forgotten how great you tasted." Foreheads toughing they both smiled.

"I understand." Still somewhat in a daze it took the medical examiner a moment to realise that his lover was still hard. "What about you Kanda?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could lock the door. I really want to be inside you. Become one with you. Please Moyashi...?" Kanda asked, no pleaded. Something Allen could not resist as he gave in to the – for him – embarrassing idea of having sex in the office.

The warm smile on the Japanese male's face turned into a shit-eating grin as he locked the door and lifted up his lover, only to drop him back down on his desk. A very clean, case free desk. When he turned his head to the side he could see all the folders lying neatly on the floor.

"You planned this didn't you?" Allen sweat dropped.

"I might have."

"Oh I'm sure that you have..." Kanda didn't bother with a reply as he got a tube of lube from his top desk and began the process of preparing his lover for the coming penetration. One finger was easily slipped inside, the second one was a little bit more difficult and the third one hurt. It really had been to long since they had last done this.

"Everything alright?" The detective asked as he heard the pained groan. Knowing just the way to distract Allen from the fingers inside him, he began showering him with kisses all across his neck and the part of his belly that was visible when his shirt rose up.

"I'm fine. Please Kanda, I need you!" Not having to be told twice, the older male lubed himself up before entering in one swift thrust. He groaned when he felt that incredible tight heat around his erection.

"Move." Allen commanded him breathlessly and Kanda was more than happy to obey that request. He began moving in and out, slowly at first before gaining speed until he was literally pounding the smaller male into his desk. In his last moments of clarity he hoped that Link in the office next to him couldn't hear them or otherwise the blonde wouldn't be able to look the two in the face for the next weekend or so.

But all thoughts left him when the albino reached his second orgasm of the day and the tight walls around his erection became even more tighter than before. He came while moaning his lover's name.

When he was able to think straight once again, he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Then he opened his desk drawer once again to pull out some tissues to wipe his lover clean from the semen that had began leaking out a little bit. Only then did he redo his lover's pants and pulled him back off the desk.

"I love you Kanda." Allen said when he was lowered onto the chair. He didn't wait until he got a reply before pulling the other in a passionate kiss. "I truly love you."

"And I love you." The words were whispered against pale lips and contained more sincerity than once could possibly ever imagine. But alas an end had to come to all good things and in this case it was a knock on Kanda's office door.

The person on the other side didn't bother waiting for the 'come in' and just barged inside. Shibo in all his fat glory and with a pale face waltzed inside before he put on the TV. "If you two are done copulating I would like for the two of you to see this breaking-news."

Allen blushed bright red but still did as he was told. However as he saw what was being broadcasted he too paled. "Please tell me that it isn't true?" Kanda grabbed his hand to support him but he too was rather disturbed at the sight on TV.

"That warehouse our forces were sent to do arrest Dragon members turned out to be a trap. Once they were inside bombs went off. We are unable to tell at the moment how many of our man have died and how many are still alive."

Everyone was silent after that as they continued to watch the blazing fire that was probably consuming their comrades. Tears leaked out of Allen's eyes as he vowed that he would bring the Earl down for what he did. Even if it killed him...

* * *

Tadaa! It's done, I hope that you liked the lemon and I apologized if it sounded rushed but I had to type this in less than an hour since I'm rather busy at the moment.

Please leave a REVIEW ^^

Oh and if for some reason you are unable to leave a signed review then please tell me your account/screenname in the comment and then I'll send you an answer through PM.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	11. Losses

**Deathly Sin**

**Chapter 10: losses.**

**Warnings: CHARACTER DEATHS.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ^^**

**A.N.: ^^" I'm sorry? *ducks flying garbage* I could put a lot of excuses here for my long absence but since I doubt that any of you'll be interested in that, I suggest to just move on to the chapter :)**

* * *

"_Love never claims, it ever gives; love never suffers, never resents, never revenges itself. Where there is love there is life; hatred leads to destruction."_

_~ Mahatma Ganhdi ~_

* * *

_There had been many words used to describe Eliade Emmerson: beautiful, lovely, stubborn, haughty, gifted, shallow,... But the one word nearly everyone used was: bitch. And maybe they were right._

_Eliade was born in a rich family were appearances were the most important thing. Growing up she got everything she desired and by the time she was 16, she was nothing more than a spoiled brat. Because of that she had indeed become a quite bitchy person._

_That all changed on the day that a new student joined her class: Nina Pavarchenko. Nina was everything that Eliade was not: poor, hard-working, sweet, innocent, naïve, smart and truly happy. One often says that opposites attract and in this case it was so too. Before long the two had become the best of friends._

_Slowly the blonde American changed under the influence of her new friend. The Russian girl taught her the values of modesty and patience, of working and fighting for what you want. Eliade offered the other emotional – and sometimes even financial – support. They were happy together right up until the week before they were supposed to graduate high school._

_Nina had finished tutoring Eliade and decided to go home on her own. The American girl had tried to persuade her to stay the night but the immigrant had simply shrugged and said that she would be alright. She could take care of herself... That night Nina Pavarchenko was gang-raped and left to die in an abandoned alley. By the time she was found, she had already succumbed to her injuries._

_The officers on the case did absolutely nothing and eventually the trail went cold. Nina would forever just be a part of the statistics. Eliade was furious and upon graduation she entered the police academy. She may have been powerless to save Nina but by God she would save other girls from meeting the same destiny._

_And so she became a cop. When she first entered the academy her parents had been so angry with her choice that they disowned her. But Eliade didn't care, she worked hard and within 5 years she had the four murderers of her best friend behind bars._

_After that she didn't know what to do with her life... She had taken her revenge for Nina so she could leave the force if she wanted to. But then she would have to look for another job because after all those years her parents still pretended that she didn't exist._

_The solution came to her in the form of a proposal from her boss. His colleague in Japan needed a female agent to go undercover in one the the most notorious gangs ever: the Dragons. Eliade didn't hesitate in accepting the offer._

_She had been undercover for nearly a year when she met the love of her life: Aryrstar Krory III. He was a whimp and the old Eliade would have labelled him as a loser and not give him a second thought. Yet time and time again the man had managed to surprise her. And the more she got to know him, the more she began to love him._

_Inevitable the day came their mission ended. They saved the pathologist named Allen Walker and after that they locked themselves in their shared apartment for round after round of sweet love making. A few months later Eliade would find out that she was pregnant. Something that would make Arystar ecstatic when he found out._

_And now she was standing next to Daisya and Chaoji ready to charge a warehouse that supposedly belonged to the Noah's. She had the feeling that something bad was about to happen... Eliade had told as much to the other two detectives and while Daisya believed her, Chaoji was – like always – quite sceptic._

_When it was time for the 'break-in' Chaoji stormed forward and made sure that he would be one of the first one's in just so he could kick some Akuma's butt. Being the more sensible of the two, Daisya stayed behind with Eliade._

_About to enter the warehouse, the Turkish man pulled her to the ground when a large ball of fire came towards them. The last thing the American woman remembered before losing consciousness was her mumbling the name of the man she loved: "Arystar..."_

XOXOX

The smell of something burning reminded him of the fire in the orphanage Kanda and Timcanpy grew up. The sight that greeted him would be something burned forever in his mind. No pun intended...

Next to him Kanda stood silently gazing forward. Even though the Japanese detective looked unaffected Allen could see the panic in his eyes. The fear of not losing one but two brothers made him stand down and not do anything yet.

Waiting to comfort his lover, the pathologist slipped his hand into the larger one and gave it a squeeze. His boyfriend 'che-ed' but a small smile grazed his lips for a second. Letting go of the albino's hand he stepped forward and started to do his job. What good would it do Chaoji and Daisya if he just stood there in a daze?

The two parted and the medical examiner went to find Bak. He needed to receive specific orders before he could start doing _his_ job. Besides he was sure that he would need Timcanpy by his side, he needed the blonde's help – and emotional support – right now.

"Allen!" The blonde head of the CSI gestured him over to where he and Shifu were standing. "I want you to take these with you. When you find a body just press any of their fingers against it and a name will show up. Fill in a form and pin it to the victim's clothes before letting him ship off to the morgue. We'll deal with the cause of death later, right now we are more interested in identifying everyone here so that we may inform the next of kin as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sir!" The albino saluted as he took the device and started to do his work. After only a quarter of an hour he came across the first officer he knew on a more personal level: Eliade Emmerson. Like he had done before he checked her pulse and was thoroughly surprised when he felt a small thud against his fingers. Although much weakened , the woman still had a pulse!

Quickly snapping out of his stupor he called for the paramedics on scene. The faster they could take her to the hospital the more chance she and her unborn child had to make it. But as he took a look at the pool of blood around her legs and pelvic area, the pathologist knew that there was a very big chance she already had a miscarriage the moment the explosion went off.

Having found renewed energy within himself by this fortunate event Allen began his search anew when he quickly stumbled upon the still alive Daisy.

"KANDA!" Immediately alerted by his lover's yell, the Japanese detective was by his side within seconds. When he saw his – adopted – brother lying there he fell to his knees and hugged the Turkish man. The deed was so un-Kanda-like that it showed the deep brotherly bond between them. Even if the younger of the two would later deny it all...

"Stupid..." The man on the ground groaned out. "Did you really think that something like that would kill me? Give me some credit." A nasty coughing fit interrupted them and then Kanda managed a small smile.

"Baka, stop talking. Just save your energy okay?"

"Hey bro...? I'm trying to move my legs but I can't feel them..." The man trailed off just as Allen and Kanda took a look at the left that were bent in an awkward angle. The albino did not want to say anything but the possibility that Daisya would be paralysed for the rest of his life was pretty high...

"You can tell me doctor. I'm not going to be able to walk ever again will I?"

"Maybe, if ..."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth. Besides I'm just glad that I'm still alive unlike Chaoji..."

"He's dead?" Kanda asked with surprise in his voice.

"I guess so, he was one of the first ones to enter the warehouse so he was right in front of the blast. I doubt that anyone could survive that."

Kanda didn't wait for any more explanation as he got up and started running like crazy towards the centre of the warehouse. He prayed that the other was fine, even if it just meant that he wouldn't have to phone Tiedoll over to organize a funeral.

"Hey doc go after him. He needs you now more than I do. Besides these paramedics will take care of me."

After making sure that the paramedics would properly take care of Daisya, Allen ran deeper inside, manoeuvring himself in between piles of rumbles from the exploding warehouse. He tried to spot his lover and luckily for him, he found the man fairly quickly. Kanda was standing next to Timcanpy while looking at something on the floor. A feeling of dread stirred inside the medical examiner's stomach as he came closer to the two.

On the ground in front of them were the charred remains of an officer. The person was to badly burned to make a positive identification just by sight alone but Allen had a feeling that he knew who it was. His suspicion was proven correct when his blonde assistant held up the device that displayed the officer's personal information.

_Chaoji Han_

_23 years old_

_Section: vice_

_Position: detective_

Afraid to break the silence that had befallen them, the pathologist quietly muttered his boyfriend's name in the hope of getting the man out of his stupor.

"I'll have to call Tiedoll. He needs to know this. Oh Kami-sama! How will I ever explain this to him?" Not saying anything because he had no answer for his lover's question he just made sure that the other knew that he was by his side by once again gripping Kanda's hand.

In the mean time Timcanpy had risen from his crouching position on the floor. "I'm going to continue my work. Allen why don't you go find Bak and ask him for an early leave. I don't think that he'll mind given the circumstances. Besides Link can take over for you." With a pat on the Japanese detective's shoulder, the blonde left to find his own lover.

Opening his cellphone Kanda punched in one of the only numbers he knew by heart. He didn't have to wait long before someone picked up. "I'm sorry to have woken you up so early but..."

Allen could not hear what Tiedoll was saying but he could see that the other man would talk off Kanda's ear if they didn't interrupt him. "Father I have some bad news. Daisya is in the hospital and Chaoji died while on a mission." The Japanese's voice broke as he forced the words out of his mouth.

As soon as he had spoken them a wail sounded on the other side of the phone line. "I am so, so very sorry." And for the first time ever Allen saw his boyfriend cry in public.

* * *

TBC

Normally I would have made the chapter longer but I felt that this was the best place to end this it. And there are only 2 chapters after this one so I've put my other stories on a temporally hiatus so that I can focus on this story since it is nearly finished.

I'm wondering is anybody still reading this story? Anyway if you are, please give a REVIEW and let me know what you thought ^^

Hugs and Kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	12. Intermezzo

**Story**: Deathly Sin

**Chapter 11**: Intermezzo

**Warnings**: implied sex between various characters of who I don't know will be appreciated... ^^"

**Pairings**: Earl x Neah and implied Earl x Lero

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**: First of all I am very sorry for the long gap between chapters but I had enormous writer block's with this story . It's the first time that I've encountered this and I completely lost motivation. But I'm back with a look at the past by the Earl! Also I'm making this into a **TRILOGY**! So next chapter will be the epilogue of sorts to this story and kind of the prologue for the next one. By doing this I have more time to think chapters out and go into a new direction to give me new ideas but I'm sure that most of you will love it ^^

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

"_I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not."_

_~ Kurt Cobain ~_

* * *

Unlike what most people thought about him, the Millennium Earl was a normal – albeit very evil – human being capable of feeling most emotions; he just choose to ignore them most of the time. There had even been a time before he became the 'Earl' that he had been in love with someone. A lovely pianist by the name of Neah Walker.

Back then nearly everyone knew him as Adam – last name unknown – and he had already been making quite the name for himself in the underworld. But nobody knew what he looked like and he did his absolute best to keep it that way... Of course there were some idiots who had the bright idea of pretending to be him so that they could get all the glory and money. His loyal henchmen quickly disposed of them. Still it posed a problem for him...

Adam thought long and hard and eventually he came up with the perfect solution. He would create an alter ego! And an other look to go with it. Around the same time he came up with this plan of him, he heard some rumours going about a man called Pedro. This man was apparently a master in making disguises. If everything was to be believed the man was specialized in making full-body-suits, silicone life-masks and integrated voice-changers.

It took a while to track Pedro down, and I took even more time to convince the man to meet up with each other. But they did and it was during one of these final meetings that Adam would fall in love at first sight with a young pianist working at the bar they visited...

The boy stepped onto the stage and gracefully seated himself behind the white piano on the stage. Long slender fingers gently hit the right keys and made the most beautiful sound people had ever heard before. By the end of the song Adam had some very naughty thoughts about those fingers on certain parts of his anatomy...

"So what do you think?" Pedro's question rose the man out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Think what?" Honestly he hadn't been paying attention because he had been so focussed on the godly creature on stage.

"The suite... I want to give you a fat body suit and a facial mast with gigantic teeth."

"Kind of like a caricature you mean? Hmm I kind of like the sound of that."

"Have you also thought about a new name for yourself?"

"Not exactly. I want something regal sounding that makes it clear that I am the boss of the underworld. I want a name that is easy to remember and that will strike fear in the hearts of everyone who hears it..."

"What about 'king'?"

"Just... No..."

"Prince...?"

"Stupid."

"Lord?"

"Not quite..."

"Earl...?"

Adam's eyes began to sparkle as he heard that name. He really liked the sound of that but 'Earl' alone was not enough. He needed something else to complete his name. "...The Millennium Earl..."

"What...?" Pedro asked sounding very confused.

"My new identity: 'The Millennium Earl'. It sounds regal and it also fits since I'm planning on making the next millennium entirely my own. And if I play this right people will remember me for centuries... no millennia to come!" So yeah Adam was a little bit power crazy. Can you blame the guy?

The man in front of him had a deadpan expression on his face, but he couldn't argue with the other's logic. Besides... the name had a rather nice ring to it... "Anyway I have another appointment so I'll take my leave for now. I'll call you when I have finished my preliminary drawings for your suit."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you., goodbye for now." He didn't even wait for Pedro to stand up before all his attention was once again focussed on the pianist on stage. Adam just had to get to know that guy!

XOXOX

All in all it actually wasn't so difficult to learn the other his name. Adam just asked the manager of the bar after offering a substantial amount of money. Never before had anyone told him the information he needed so quickly like the man before him. Apparently the pianist was named Neah Walker, an 19 year old junior in College (degree unknown). He had one older brother who had recently adopted a little albino kid. Neah had met his nephew only once and completely adored the little fellow.

After gaining all that 'knowledge' he visited the bar a couple of weeks until he could be called a regular guest. It was then that he decided to make his first move. After the end of Neah's play-list Adam followed him and spoke with him in the man's dressing room. It was more a large broom closet actually...

They made small talk an before either of them really realized it they were dating. The 'Lord-of-the-Underworld' took it slow and to be honest he enjoyed every minute of it. To have someone not connected to the criminal circuit helped him keep sane and for some time he even felt like a normal citizen of society.

Neah made him feel great and he found that love could really change a man. And then they made love for the first time. Each thrust in to that tight heat made Adam feel like he entered heaven. Again and again and again and again...

But all good things must eventually come to an end and no matter how hard he tried the man could not keep his two lives apart. The day he lost the love of his live was the day Neah learned of his 'shady business'.

They had just had another round of absolutely amazing sex and the younger man was asleep on the bed when Pedro entered Adam's apartment. He had finished making the suit and was delivering it.

"How do you like it? The Master of Disguise asked as he lit a foul-smelling cigar. He immediately put it back out when he saw the disapproving look on the other's face.

It's precisely what I had in mind. Even better than what I could have imagined!" And it was indeed perfect: the silicone face was directly attached to the full-body-suit and the zipper was nowhere to be seen from the outside. The suit itself was tremendously fat and had an old set of Victorian-age clothing to go with it. The mask had a gigantic smile with enormous, sparkling white teeth. Little beady, yellow eyes hid behind small, round glasses and there were horns in stead of ears. To complete the image there was a ridiculous large top-hat that went with the clothing.

"Say..." Adam started as he slowly reached behind in back. "Who else knows about this costume and how it looks? Or how I look in real life?"

"The costume: just you and me. Your appearance in real life: again you and me and that little toy-boy sleeping in your bed." Hungry eyes ran over the part of Neah's naked body that weren't covered by the sheets. "Could I have a go with him once he wakes up?"

"No! He's my boyfriend and I alone can have him."

"Little bit possessive are we? So do you need me for something else or am I free to go home? I'm tired you know?"

"Your services are no longer required thank you." And with a disturbingly large smile on his face Adam pulled out the small calibre gun he had hidden behind his back all this time. The gun he had taken out of the pocket of his dressing gown when he asked that first question... With deathly precision he shot Pedro right between the eyes. The man was death before he even knew what hit him.

Before he could pat himself on the shoulder for a job well done, he was distracted by a loud gasp coming from behind him. As he turned around – very slowly – he could see his lover standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Neah..." Adam said softly as he took in the other man's appearance: a sheet covering the lower half of his body, hair tousled and eyes wide open.

"You … shot … him …" Brown eyes could not hide the fear in them as he looked at his lover. Neah always thought that the older man was a decent guy yet he had just murdered another human being in cold blood.

"Neah, … baby it's not what you think..." But it was futile. The younger brunet did not believe him as he backed away from his lover. However the sheet around his middle was too long and when he accidentally stepped on it, he fell backwards, hitting his head against one of the bedside tables.

Adam could only watch as his younger lover fell to the ground and a puddle of blood slowly spread around the crown of brown hair. Stepping forward the man checked the pulse, only to find that it was very slow and unsteadily. If the head wound were to stay untreated then the boy would surely not survive the night...

That same night the 'King of the Underworld' made the hardest decision in his entire life. He could save Neah but then the pianist would accuse him of murder when he woke up. He had worked so hard for his reputation and he would not let anything destroy it. Not even the love of his life... So he picked up the boy and clothed him, then he carried him downstairs and placed him in the trunk of his car. Driving around the town for half an hour, he finally found the perfect place to leave his lover behind. It was an alleyway filled with all kind of trash bins that generally were only cleared once every month. Dumping the brunet between two large bins at the end of the alley was his way to make sure that by the time the boy would be found, he would already be dead.

"Goodbye baby. It was fun while it lasted..." And then he walked away, just like that...

XOXOX

At the start of the new millennium Adam introduced his new personae to the underworld and pretty soon he had an army of followers, just like he intended to from the very start. He had also made the decision to gather a 'family' around himself. People who would support him: the Noah-family. And over time he would find another toy to relieve his stress with. A loyal kid who ended every sentence of his with 'Lero!'. An annoying habit but the kid was good in bed and Adam knew ways to keep that mouth occupied...

But Neah would always be at the back of his mind and when he had sex, it would be the brunet writhing underneath him. At times Adam really regretted what he had done. Maybe even after witnessing the murder the man could still be persuaded to stay with him?

And then he encountered Allen Walker, Neah's nephew. At once he knew what he could do to ease his mind. He had heard rumours about the brunet still being alive and one of the persons who could confirm this was the albino. Tyki still had his heart set on the boy and was planning to kidnap his once again and when he succeeded then Adam would interrogate him all about that supposedly dead uncle of his... Yeah that sounded like a good plan!

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please review (if anyone is still reading this that is -.-")

Hugs and kisses,

Chibi Mathilda


	13. Epilogue

When Allen awoke the next morning he felt as if he was hit by a bus. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, yet still it somehow managed to throb like hell. It was also very difficult for the albino to gather his thoughts and remember what happened the day before.

And then he spotted the little medicine box lying innocently on his bedside table: Diazopan. Or more commonly known as sleeping pills. Both he and Kanda had taken once because neither had been able to sleep after losing so much friends and colleagues yesterday. Allen clenched his fists together as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

He was startled out of his thoughts when 2 strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Cry if you like, for once you don't have to be strong for anyone..." Kanda's voice was still gruff with sleep but the understanding in it was enough for the pathologist to turn around and bury his head into his lover's chest while bowling his eyes out. Was it a childish gesture? Yes. Did he care? No, not particularly...

When he was done he looked up and saw that the other's dark eyes were also damp. "How do you feel?" The albino asked in a soft voice.

"Like shit. Like beating someone up... Preferably the Noah scum that killed Choaji." Now those beautiful eyes had taken on a darkening look in them that gave the Japanese man a dangerous appearance.

"We'll catch them. Even if it is the last thing we do... But they will pay for their crimes." And Allen really meant those words. The Noah family had caused enough damage and grieve already. "But for now we should get dressed. It's going to be a long day, today."

Kanda simply nodded a bent down to place a kiss on _his Moyashi_'s lips when the doorbell rang. With a colourful curse the man pulled away before storming over to open the door and yell at whoever had interrupted them.

Shaking his head, the albino allowed a small smile to play around his lips before he – too – got out of bed to rescue their early visitor from an enraged Kanda. Imagine his surprise when he saw his 'master' standing in their doorway, calmly smoking one of his cigarettes.

"Brat we need to talk." Was all what the man said but the seriousness in his voice was enough to put the two lovers on alert. Whatever was to follow, would be important...

"First of all I would like to know your thoughts about the little brat you're looking after."

"What do you mean?" Kanda sounded and looked just as confused as Allen about the sudden question. What did Timothy have to do with any of this?

"Are you only looking after him or do you really see him as a son? Would you adopt him? I need to know the answer before I tell you what I need to tell you."

Dark eyes met with silver as both mulled over the question. They had never thought about it, let alone discuss it... But when the pathologist really thought about it: "I guess he has stayed to long with us to just leave him behind. He has grown on me you know..." Suddenly ashamed, Allen quickly broke eye contact with his boyfriend. How would Kanda react to all this.-? He had always made it clear that he saw the boy as a pest...

"It's not like I hate the brat you know. And at times he does feel like our son. For some time we've been a little family and I wouldn't want to exchange it for the world." The sincerity in his voice was heartbreaking and never in his life had Allen felt so proud of his boyfriend!

"Jesus Christ! Brat you've turned into a sap! Please excuse me while I go vomit 'cause all those suger-sweet lines are making me sick!" Trust Cross to ruin the mood... A lesser man would have cowered under the glare sent to them by the detective. But not the redhead... He simply lighted another cigarette as he repeated his earlier question: "How do you feel about the little brat living with you...?"

"We would like to keep him with us."

"Good..." The older pathologist pulled out an envelop from the inside pocket of his jacket before continuing his explanation. "In here are three plane tickets to America for the two of you and the little brat. You will leave the day after Choaji's funeral."

Shock was clearly visible on Kanda's face as Allen was only able to utter the word: "What?"

"Whether you want to or not you are going back to America. Do you want me to explain in detail or are you going to beat me up first? Your boyfriend seems to have itchy hands..." The infuriating smirk on Cross's face made the albino really want to smack him on the face but he and his lover were able to contain themselves. For now...

"Not many people know this but I have a mole within the Noah-family. This person contacted me last night that the Ears knows that Neah is still alive and that he wants to use Allen to draw his former lover out. I talked with Shibo and Komui about this new development and we decided that it would be easier to protect the two of you if you are in the same place."

"Yeah but why America?" Allen asked.

"Wouldn't it be more dangerous if the two of them are together?" Kanda – in turn – wondered.

"Neah is currently living in America and Komui wants you back on his team. As for the pretty boy's question... We know all the faces of the family members. If one of them tries to leave the country in any way possible then we will know. And we will be able to arrest them."

"And Shibo approved?" The Japanese detective asked, sounding very doubtful.

"He did. Besides it's only until we can arrest the Earl and his family. We are so very close to catching the bastards. Please just do this..." Cross almost never begged. That he did so now only made the seriousness of the situation clearer.

"If we were to go... What would our lives look like in America?" The pathologist's voice had always had a soft tone to it but never before had it sounded this soft, this defeated. Even Cross felt a twinge of sympathy for his former student.

"Well you would have a house in a small suburb where you will be living with your Samurai-wannabe-boyfriend, the little brat and Neah. Pretty boy will be partnered with Lavi again and Reever is more than happy to once again become your assistant. Neah will watch the house and Timothy can get into a good school there."

"You said something about protection. Does that mean watchmen and bodyguards?" The anger in the detective's voice made it quite clear that he was still pissed about the 'samurai' comment.

"Nothing of the sort... A police car will drive through the area every hour but other than , you'll be on your own."

"Fine... But we have until after the funeral right? That way we can prepare ourselves and make sure that we have everything that we need with us." The idea didn't sit well with the albino but his mentor had made it clear that they did not have a choice in the matter.

"Uh-uh That means you still have four more days. If you'll excuse me now, I've got a funeral of my own to arrange..."

"Who died?" Kanda asked.

"Mahoja... We found her after the two of you went home. Since she didn't have any family left of her own, Anita decide to arrange her funeral." And with that little explanation the red-headed pathologist left the two lovers alone.

XOXOX

It rained on the day of the funeral. But then again doesn't it always seem to rain on these days? Or at least it looked that way to Allen, who had been to more funerals than he wished to count. Standing off to the side he quietly observed the visitors. Many of the faces he recognized, most of them he didn't know. Among the familiar faces there were: Tiedoll, Marie, Diasya (in a wheelchair), Krory and Eliade, Cross and Anita, Link and Timcanpy, the members of C.R.O.W. And colleagues from the CSI lab.

Like many other times, Tiedoll had absolutely no qualms about showing his emotions by freely letting his tears stream down his cheeks. The man hid his face in Kanda's shoulder and for once the latter showed no problems with it. He tolerated it for the man that had adopted him. Because he wasn't heartless, because he was trying to keep his own tears at bay...

Daisya was seated in the wheelchair he had borrowed from the hospital. He wasn't officially discarded yet but the nurses and doctors understood that he wanted to be present at the funeral so they let him leave for a few hours. The Turkish man was looking at the grave but his eyes were glassed over, indicating that he was somewhere far, far away in his mind. Behind the wheelchair stood Marie who simply bowed his head in a show of respect and to hide his tears.

Next to them was Krory, holding close his Eliade. The same Eliade who had come out seemingly unscratched but on the inside there were deep scars. Scars left behind by the loss of her first unborn child. Scars that also ran over Krory's soul. But Allen knew that although the couple was mentally harmed, they would come out stronger than ever.

Before the albino really could comprehend what was going on, the service had ended. Slowly everyone stepped up to the grave one by one to say their last goodbye's to their deceased comrade before going home to try and pick up their lives once more. Some would succeed in this far better and quicker than others...

When warm, strong arms wrapped around his chest, he leaned into them with a long sigh. "I guess it's time..."

"Hmm..."

"I don't want to go to America."

"Me neither but we don't have much choice Moyashi. We've made our move, now it's the Noah's turn. But no matter what they do, we will get them in the end." Allen believed his boyfriend. Because Kanda would fight for his beloved ones, because he wanted revenge and because the man was strong and he hated Tyki.

"Let's go." And together they walked hand in hand towards the car waiting for them. They would go home and pick up their belonging and Timothy before boarding the plain to America.

* * *

The End

This was one of the most difficult chapters to write and it took a long time before I was happy with it. But now I like it, especially the ending ^^

So anyway this concludes the second story in this trilogy. I won't start on the next story until I have finished some of my other stories so it may take some time before it will be published :(

Anyway I'm still looking for a good title so if you have any ideas feel free to share. It needs to have 3 words and the first words has to start with a 'D' because:

Dragon = first story/one word + starts with 'D'

Deathly Sin = second story/two words + starts with 'D'

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	14. Important notice!

Dear readers,

Here's a quick note to let you all know that I'm still very much alive (big surprise! ^^")! And also to apologize for not updating any of my stories in almost a year :-s

I do not have any excuses except for a lack of interest and having almost no free time what-so-ever. I'm currently working part-time while going to school and having an internship at a hospital. I also got my driver's license so a lot of time went into trying not to crash my dad's car xD

But the most important reason of my lack of updates is probably this: I HATE MY CURRENT WRITING STYLE! I re-read some of the older stories and I can't help but hate what I wrote It sounds bad, childish and it's too fast paced…

So in 2014 I'm going to rewrite every one of my stories and finish them before moving to the next one and who knows maybe I can finally finish my three ongoing series ^^ The sequence in which I'm going to work is this:

-Where I Belong

- Allen Walker and the School of Magic

- Ghost Hunters (complete rewrite AND adding extra stories!)

- Dragon/Deathly Sin/ Devil's Playground (I'm going to try and make this into one big story ^^)

I'll let you know when I take the old stories down and the new ones will have the letters 'RE' behind them (meaning: rewritten). That way you can hopefully enjoy my stories once again

Again I apologize for my lack of updating and I hope that I haven't lost any readers due to this but I promise that in 2014 I will update regularly! ^^ Thank you very much for all your patience and the next time you hear from me will be when I re-upload 'Where I Belong' :D

Also before I forget... HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!

Hugs and Kisses

Chibi Mathilda (Nicky)


End file.
